


Wanting it All

by davidcarner



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidcarner/pseuds/davidcarner
Summary: Jack Burton moved Jenny to LA her senior year of high school where she met Chuck Bartowski, changing her life, but was it for the better?  Eight years later she's returned, with a 4 year old, what's next for our favorite couple.  Charah.





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. I had this angst filled story in my head, and sent the idea to my beta. You ever have that teacher in school that has a big red pen and likes to use it…..Welp, that’s what happened. That being said, this isn’t my normal fluff fest. It’s more early Truffaut Industries. It’s more early Reassigned. (What can I say, I love single parent fics) This one will upset some of you, but like Reassigned, the payoff in the end is worth it, I think. My beta and I have gone over this plot backwards and forwards, in fact most of the backstory is her idea. It’s gonna end Charah, I promise. Story takes place in present day. Welcome to Wanting It All Ch 1, Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don’t own Chuck, and I seem to love these single parent fics.

“Miss Walker, don’t forget your 3 o’clock.” Sarah looked up from her computer and smiled at her assistant, Lisa. Without her she’d of quit this job two weeks ago. She looked over at the picture of her and her son on her desk. That reminded her, Jordan was going to need some new fall outfits this year. “Lisa, you’ve got two kids. Do they ever slow down growing enough where one outfit lasts for two season?”

“Nope.” Sarah dropped her head. “I told you to buy at the second-hand store.”

“Oh, its not the cost, well…not all of it, but it’s finding something he’s willing to wear.”

“Ohhhh,” Lisa said, grinning. “So you’re saying he’s stubborn, like his mother.” Sarah gave a crooked grin and pointed her pen at Lisa. “Daycare called.” Sarah froze. “They wanted you to know, ‘so far so good.’” Sarah’s shoulders sagged in relief. Jordan hadn’t been thrilled about the move. Sarah hadn’t either if she were honest. He had resorted to not using the toilet to show his displeasure. Three weeks ago they had arrived in Los Angeles. Sarah had applied for, and gotten a job as the Office Manager at the Los Angles branch of the State Department. It helped she already had security clearances from her days as a CIA analyst. 

She sat back in her chair and looked around. Back in LA. The one place she had been really happy. For less than a year of her life, but she had been happy, and loved. She tried and tried in DC, but when only one is trying and the other is just convenient….she probably stayed too long, truth be told, but she had a child by him and she had to TRY. It didn’t work. It would never work, and now she was back. She didn’t know if things would work here, but she was away from the CIA, away from her ex, and back in the one place she felt loved. Well, she did feel loved at one time. She looked at the Barsoft website again. He had done good, she wasn’t surprised. A smile came to her lips. It had been eight long years since she saw him, but maybe, just maybe, she had a chance, and even if she didn’t, she had to try, for her sake. Because she deserved to be happy. He had taught her that over those eight months. Lisa stuck her head in after Sarah had heard the outside door open. “Sarah, Mr. Grimes is here.”

“Did you say, Grimes?” Sarah asked, standing. She stood and headed toward the door when she saw him. She never thought she’d see him again and from the look on his face, it was quite obvious he didn’t want to see her.

“Jenny Burton,” he said softly, like someone who had been betrayed…and to a certain extent, he had. He had a hard look on his face, which was difficult, because Morgan was hardly ever mad at anyone, only when someone hurt his friends, more specifically, Chuck Bartowski. She swallowed and went to open her mouth. “I don’t think Barsoft is interested in this contract after all.” With that he turned and stormed out. Well, he tried, until he tried to push the door open.

“Morgan, you have to pull the door to open it,” Sarah said.

“I’M AWARE!” he yelled, grabbing it flinging it open, and stomping off.

“That went well,” Sarah muttered. Lisa turned to her. 

“You knew him?”

“Another lifetime ago,” Sarah admitted. “I thought the meeting was with Skip Johnson?”

“Apparently Mr. Grimes is the Vice-President and decided he needed to be here so he took his place.” 

“Apparently I should have studied Barsoft more,” Sarah said, staring of into the distance.

“But you know everything about their products and their reputation,” Lisa countered.

“But not their personnel,” Sarah countered.

“Miss Walker,” Lisa began. “Sarah.” Sarah turned to her. “You’ve been here three weeks doing everything, it’s not the end of the world.”

“No, you’re right, this wasn’t the end of the world.”

Lisa studied Sarah. “Are you okay?” Sarah shrugged and trudged back to her office.

-ooooo-

2009

“Dad, what are we doing?” Jenny asked Jack. School was starting in a week, and yet here they were, leaving again. Jack had a job lined up in San Diego, but at the last minute he pulled out of it and they were off and running. 

“Something smelled wrong.” Jack had gotten a feeling that something just wasn’t right in San Diego. It was Jenny’s last year in school, and he had wanted her to graduate with her friends, but it wasn’t going to happen, not for their safety. Jenny was just going to have to spend the 09-10 school year in Burbank. “Sorry, Kiddo, I’m sure things will be fine in Burbank.”

“Burbank, Dad, really?”

“Jenny, something was wrong,” he insisted. Jenny sighed and watched the miles go by. Packing up and running…again. God, why couldn’t she have a normal life, with friends. She never could make friends, much less a boyfriend. Maybe someday, maybe she could soon when her dad quit running, or she finally just left. This was her last time. The very last time. She needed some sense of life, of purpose, and leaving every time something was wrong was getting old. She was done with this life…done.

-ooooo-

Present Day

“What did you learn today, Jordan?” Sarah asked her son as he was playing with his toys in the living room. She looked through the open area in the kitchen where she could see him. He had some Legos out playing with them. She thought they were the Spider-Man ones, but she wasn’t sure. She didn’t understand all of that stuff, and that thought made her stop in her tracks. He would. She shut her eyes and shook her head. Eight damn years. She could murder her father. She really could. She looked over at Jordan and shook her head. As bad as things are, as much as it hurt, she loved her little guy, and she wouldn’t change a thing if it meant not having him. She realized he hadn’t answered and looked in on him. He was staring out the window.

“Mommy! A troll!” Sarah laughed. He had been watching too many cartoons. There were no such things as trolls. There was a knocking on the door and she walked over to get it. “Be careful, Mommy, the troll will get you!”

“You silly goose,” she said chuckling. “There are no trolls, Baby.” His look said he didn’t believe her. She opened the door and her mouth dropped. She closed her eyes for a split second, and rubbed her first two fingers of her right hand against her temple to try and push away the pain that came on. “Morgan.”

“Oh! Come on!” he said, loudly. “You’re the new next-door neighbor?” Morgan was holding a pan, which meant Morgan lived somewhere in this neighborhood, and if she smelled what she thought she smelled that meant this was from Bolonia. 

“Please, come in, and try not to be too loud and scare my son,” Sarah said, stepping away to let him in. Morgan’s jaw dropped and he worked it back and forth. 

“You have a kid?” 

“Are you a troll?” Jordan asked.

“Jordan! That’s not nice!” Sarah scolded. 

“Sorry Mr. Troll,” Jordan said. Sarah started to say something when Morgan held up his hand.

“May I?” he asked. She nodded. It may have been 8 years, but she knew one thing and that was Morgan Grimes would never intentionally hurt someone.

“Hey, Buddy,” Morgan said, squatting down. “What are you playing with?” Jordan went shy. “It looks like Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus.” Jordan’s face lit up. “Now, I’m assuming it’s before Octavious went all Superior Spider-Man, and he was just old Doc Ock, trying to marry Peter’s Aunt May.”

“He’s got tenttables,” Jordan said. Morgan smiled at him. Sarah put her hand on his shoulder.

“Could you watch him for a bit, I need to finish making his dinner, it will only take a few minutes?” Sarah asked. Morgan smiled. 

“Not a problem,” he said, sitting down beside Jordan and picking up a figure. “Now, is this Electro?”

“Yep, he shoots lightning. Jimmy at school says he shoots it out of his butt, but I don’t think that’s true.”

Morgan nodded sagely. “Can’t be, because if you sit on the toilet and shoot lightning out, it will hit the water, and that would be bad.”

“See MOM! I told Jimmy!” Sarah smiled, and felt an ache in her heart. She was glad to see Morgan, it was just there was someone else she wanted to see more.

-ooooo-

Morgan sat at the table after Sarah had told him everything that had happened after the last time he had seen her. Bolonia’s lasagna had been heavenly, as usual, and Sarah had made them both salads to go with it. Jordan had finished eating before them, went to color, and was nearly asleep from the long day.

“So, you’re telling me,” Morgan began…again.

“Yep,” she said, knowing where this was going.

“And you didn’t find out until,” he continued.

“Yep,” she said, taking a drink of her wine.

“And he has no idea?” Morgan finished.

“None, unless you told him,” Sarah said, with a pointed look. Morgan shook his head.

“There is no way, Jen-Sarah, sorry, I’ll get used to it.”

She shrugged. “What’s the point?” 

Morgan grinned. “Oh, I think Barsoft needs to reschedule that appointment.”

Sarah gave him a crooked smile. “Thanks, Morgan.” She laid her hand on his arm. “Ellie hates me, right?”

“Oh, we’re not even allowed to say your name, it’s worse than Voldemort,” Morgan said. “In fact, there’s a name she calls you I’m just not comfortable saying.”

Sarah nodded. “I don’t blame her. Do I even bother trying?”

“You know there’s going to be a lot of crying, right?” She nodded. “And yelling.” She nodded again. “And that’s just Ellie.” Sarah sighed. “But, if what you’re saying is true…don’t you owe it to the both of you?”

“I guess,” she said. 

“Look, give me some time to figure out the best way to tell him you’re back.”

“Let’s talk about something more fun,” Sarah said, having enough of the bad trip down memory lane. “How does a VP live in a house with his mom?” She had a smirk on her face.

“Oh,” he said, sitting back like it was no big deal. “When we hit it big, we bought Mom a new place, and I didn’t want her to be alone.”

Sarah nodded. “You were living with Chuck and he kicked you out?”

“Totally,” he said, nodding. “That’s exactly what happened.” Sarah threw her head back and laughed.

“She has a sound proof room,” he began.

“WHOAA!” Sarah said, cutting him off and laughing. “I don’t need to know all of that.”

“I didn’t either,” Morgan deadpanned. Sarah laughed, realizing some things would never change.

-ooooo-

2013

Sarah sat at the bar. It was a Friday night and the place was dead. It was “the CIA” bar, and on the weekends, everyone usually hit a regular bar to find someone other than the usual suspects. Sarah was spending another night alone. The one guy she thought was special had used her, the one guy she loved. She loved him, but he didn’t love her, and she didn’t know how she’d ever get over him. That’s when she saw him walk in. He was good looking, tall, and screamed CIA. He looked at the seat beside her and she shrugged. 

“What are you having?” he asked.

“Mo. Ji. Toe,” she said, pronouncing each syllable. Screw him. Screw Chuck Bartowski. Use her and toss her to the side. Four years later and it still hurt like it was yesterday. Four years later and every night she found herself staring at a phone thinking about calling him. He made her believe she could have more than the life her father taught her. He made her believe that she COULD have forever, and then she fell for the longest con in the book. He got her in the sack, and then he broke up with her. Screw him. She was so glad her dad convinced her to leave instead of talking to him. She really wished she had stayed to talk to him. God, she missed Chuck.

“Drinking to forget?” he asked. She looked at him. He shrugged, turned back to his drink.

“You as well?” she asked, really not caring but thought she ought to be polite. He was buying her a drink after all.

“Dead four months now,” he said, sobering her up. “You’re with the company, right?” She nodded. “Sarah something? Sorry.”

“Sarah Walker,” she said. “Analyst.”

“Daniel Shaw,” he replied. “My girlfriend was part of this all woman squad, and a mission went bad. She died. Four months ago, and it feels like four minutes ago.”

“The guy who made me believe that everyone deserves love dumped me with a letter,” she replied. He looked at her and nodded. “Four years ago. I can’t get over him, but God I want to.” 

He chuckled. “Sounds like we’re a perfect pair.” She gave him a look. “Neither one of us wants to feel anything for the person we do, and neither one of us can ever fully commit to anyone else.”

“To not falling in love again,” Sarah said, holding up her glass. 

“To not falling in love again,” Daniel said, holding up his. They clinked them together and drank, to forget.

-ooooo-

Present Day

“Mommy, why are we going into the green and yellow store?” Sarah was holding Jordan’s hand as they crossed the parking lot to the Buy More. She was having trouble with her phone and really didn’t have a lot of extra time. She walked in, looked around, saw the customer service desk, and walked over to it. No one was anywhere to be seen. She was about to turn, when she noticed two men sitting on the ground, backs against the wall. She sighed.

“Hello, I need help with my phone,” Sarah said, thinking about grabbing the short, dark-haired one and hauling him to his feet.

“Mommy, are they hurt?” Jordan asked.

“No, they’re just slackers who don’t like to work,” came the voice behind Jordan. Sarah stiffened. No. It couldn’t be. Not him, not here. She turned around and there he was, older, a little more filled out, and God, look at that hair. It wasn’t super curly like it was in high school. It was more of a professional cut. He was wearing a button up, sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and Chucks….always Chucks, and it was like it was eight years ago all over again. “Jenny?” the voice whispered.

“Hi, Chuck,” she said, with as much control of her voice she could muster. Shock covered his face and she could see his eyes get misty. “I was thinking about you today, tomorrow is your birthday, right?”

“Could you two take it somewhere else, we’re trying to avoid work,” Lester said, coming up from behind the desk.

“Uh, yeah, sure, can you talk for a second or do you have to run?” he asked. He winced as soon as he said it. He pressed his lips together and berated himself silently. She had seen him do that before. God it was good to see him.

“I deserved that,” she said softly.

“No, no you didn’t,” Chuck said.

“I did,” Sarah answered. “I have been trying to figure out how to approach you, and frankly, I was scared to.”

Chuck’s eyes opened wide. “Scared of me?” he asked. He chuckled, and then he sobered up. “Oh, scared of Ellie.”

“Chuck, I’m terrified of Ellie, but yeah I am scared of you,” Sarah admitted.

“Are you gonna hurt my Mommy?” Jordan asked. Chuck had noticed the little boy but in all the commotion had forgotten about him. He bent down to his level.

“No, I’m not, Buddy.” Chuck gave him a grin and Sarah smiled seeing the two of them together. “I’m Chuck, what’s your name?” Jordan looked up to his mom to make sure it was okay. “Hey, that’s the right idea, always make sure it’s okay to talk to someone with your mom before you do.”

Sarah nodded and Jordan grinned at him. “I’m Jordan,” he said. “And this is my Mommy, Sarah.”

“Sarah, huh?” Sarah nodded, and Chuck returned the nod. “I knew her before you were around,” he fake whispered to him. Jordan’s eyes got big.

“Did you know my daddy too?” Jordan asked. Chuck looked up at Sarah who shook her head.

“I’m afraid not.” Jordan looked sad.

“He’s in Warshington,” Jordan explained.

“Washington, Sweetie,” Sarah said. Jordan nodded. Chuck stood up as Anna came by.

“Hey, Chuck we’ve got some cookies in the back, I could take him if you want us to watch him for a minute?” Anna said.

“Really not my call, Anna,” Chuck said. 

“How about I sneak him a couple and show him some of the kid’s computers over there,” Anna said, pointing where Sarah could see. Sarah smiled and nodded. Anna took off.

“Sooo,” Chuck began.

“Yeah, huh, I have lots to say, and I-I’m not sure where to start,” Sarah began. Chuck looked down at Jordan and make a face. Jordan laughed at him. 

“He’s funny, Mommy.”

“He is baby, no one could make me laugh like Chuck Bartowski,” Sarah said looking at him. Anna showed back up and took the little boy away where Sarah could see him. Chuck moved over so she could shift and have a better sight line. She gave him a grateful smile. “Chuck, I’m so sorry. I…we were lied to. No, I was, and I believed it. Damn it.” She looked away, tears in her eyes. 

“Sarah, it’s okay, it was eight years ago, obviously you’ve moved on,” Chuck said, trying to put her at ease and protect his heart. She stared at him. Moved on. How the hell was she was supposed to move on? She gathered herself. “Hey, you said your cellphone was broken, may I?” She handed it to him. He looked at it, and then at her. He shook his head. 

“What?” she asked, trying to keep the grin off of her face, but couldn’t.

“I mean where did you find this relic?” he asked. He flipped it over, found what he was looking for, took a few steps over to the nerd herd desk, grabbed something, and came back over. “So Sarah, huh?”

“I’m Sarah Walker,” she said. “Can you fix it?” He stopped gave her a, “please” look making her giggle. “Don’t forget to put your number in there, please?” She said, biting her lip.

“Sarah Walker, huh?” He grinned, noticing her nervousness. “I like it.” He fixed the phone, and looked at it. He swallowed, and looked at her. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, me putting my number in there.” She nodded. 

“Can I at least give you mine?” she asked softly. He was quiet for a long minute. “If you just ever decide to talk, you could call me from a different line than yours.”

“Sarah, I’m stupid rich, I could go buy a cell phone and toss it after I talked to you,” he said honestly. “God, that sounded awful, I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to come off like an ass.”

“No, I didn’t think you were,” she said. “You’re more guarded than you use to be. If I did that to you, then I’m sorry.”

“You taught me a very valuable lesson,” he said.

“Chuck, it is not what you think.” 

“Sarah, I need to go. I’m not blowing you off, I really need to go.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to her. She blinked.

“You know I could get the number off of here,” she said, grinning, her tongue between her teeth.

“Are you happy?” he asked seriously, causing her to stop. She shook her head.

“I love Jordan, don’t get me wrong, but no, Chuck, I’m not.” She finished putting her information in the phone and handed it to him. “Think about it.”

“No promises,” he said. “But I’ll think about it.” She nodded. “Yes, tomorrow is my birthday.”

“Ellie throwing you a party?” Chuck looked away, his cheeks reddened. “She’d kill me if I were there wouldn’t she.” Chuck laughed out loud and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” He studied her, and saw her hair had fallen from behind her ear. His hand was halfway to reaching up to push it behind her ear when he stopped himself. It had been eight years since he had done that. EIGHT YEARS! What was he doing? “Sorry,” he mumbled. She shook her head.

“Chuck,” she said softly.

“Mommy, can we go?” Jordan asked. She blinked in frustration and her eyes were full of tears. She turned to her son.

“Okay, baby, say goodbye to Mr. Chuck,” as she scooped him up.

“Good bye Mr. Chuck. Happy Birthday!”

“Hey, who told you?” Chuck asked.

“Miss Anna did, and she said we should come to your party for cake and ice cream.” Sarah and Chuck exchanged a look. Sarah couldn’t help but grin. 

“She did, did she,” Chuck said, looking at Anna who scurried away. 

“Are you and her?” Sarah asked. Chuck shook his head.

“I have a stupid amount of money, so I bought this place, sentimental reasons, stupid reasons, but reasons,” Chuck said, grinning. Sarah looked at him.

“So if I really wanted to find you, I could just ask Anna,” Sarah said, with a confident smirk.

“You are such trouble,” Chuck said softly. 

“I swear to God I won’t hurt you again,” she said just as softly. Tears were in both of their eyes. 

Chuck turned to Jordan. “Wanna come to my party tomorrow?”

“YEAH!” he yelled. 

Chuck grinned at him. “I’ll call your mom, or Miss Anna could just tell you. I gotta go. See you two tomorrow.” Sarah reached out with her free hand and like a magnet, his was in hers.

“I swear, Chuck,” she said softly. He nodded, let her hand go and walked out of the Buy More. She turned to her son. “Thank you.” He nodded. He didn’t know what he did, but he nodded.


	2. The More Things Change

“Mommy, should we get Mr. Chuck a present?” Jordan asked from his seat. Sarah smiled at the thoughtfulness of her son. Birthdays hadn’t meant a lot in her life until a certain one nine years ago that had changed her life. There was also the one just two months ago that had changed it again.

-ooooo-

2 months ago

“I don’t know how you do it,” Felicia said to her. There were six children at the party, 6 adults, but Daniel was no where to be seen, again. 

“I do believe I’m not the first single mom in the history of the world,” Sarah said with a grin.

“Oh, not that, having the dad around for four years now without making an ultimatum.” Sarah gave her a look. “Listen, I’m not judging you, I’m saying I don’t know how you do it. He’s a good looking guy, you’re obviously both in to each other if your still together for this long.”

“I wouldn’t say together,” Sarah said, shrugging. “What we have works.”

“See, that’s what I’m saying, if Brad missed this party…” she trailed off and shrugged. 

Sarah gave her a smile. “Can you watch them a second?” Felicia nodded and Sarah snuck off to the back bedroom. She pulled out her cellphone and made a call, after the third ring she heard his voice. “Hey, good mission?”

“There’s no mission,” he said, sounding confused.

“Oh, well, Jordan is having his birthday party.”

“I know, you told me, wait…did he not get his gift?”

“He did,” she said, slowly. “If there’s no mission then why are you not here?”

“Sarah, I don’t want him to get to attached, you never know when my next one could be my last one.”

“That’s kinda why you need to be here now, Daniel, you’re his father.”

“Sarah, we agreed,” he said, as if that should be the end of the conversation.

“I have to go, MY son is having a party and one of his parents needs to be there.”

“Sarah-” she hung up, put the phone on silent, and went back to the party.

It was evening, Jordan was in bed after his big day, and Sarah was sipping a glass of wine. She looked at her computer and the application she was thinking about submitting. It was away from here, and back to him. God, why go back there? He had broken her heart in ways she didn’t think possible. He owed her answers. She knew it was nearly eight years, but he owed her a why. Why would he hurt her? How could HE hurt her? It was so unlike him, but he did. It didn’t make sense. She snorted, nothing about the two of them made sense.

She’d failed seduction class at the farm because of him. She couldn’t use guns correctly because all she could think about was him, and his look anytime anyone got hurt. She missed that smile, those curls, that smile, those eyes, God she missed him. Eight damn months were all they had together and the rest of her life combined had never equaled as much happiness. She loved Jordan, and she would do anything to protect her baby, but this guy had changed her life. He had shown her how to be loved, he had shown her that she deserved love, and then he had dumped her. It just didn’t make sense. Was what happened the night before he broke up with her too much? Did he find out what she and her dad were? How could he have done that? There was a knock on the door. She shook her head, setting her jaw. She knew who it was, but that he had the balls to come over here right now….

“Daniel,” she said as she opened the door. He had his left hand on the door frame grinning at her. “What the hell do you want?”

His expression changed to surprise. “Oh, sorry, someone here?”

“No, wait, are you seeing someone?”

“No, you know I wouldn’t be ‘seeing’ someone.” Her eyebrows raised. “Seriously, we don’t even see each other.”

“I’m aware,” she said. Daniel was all sorts of confused.

“Can I come in?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

He didn’t hide the surprise. “We had an agreement-”

“Damn it, Daniel, yes, we did, but we have a kid, and I know what I said, I know what you said, but do you really want to keep living like this?”

“Sarah, I have to keep going until I get them for her.”

“But, Daniel, you have a son here, you have me.”

“But you’re not her.” 

She swallowed. She knew. Deep down she had always hoped that the two of them could help each other forget, but it had never worked. They were good together, but they weren’t perfect, and both of them had had perfect, and it ruined them. She wasn’t so much mad at him, but mad at herself for letting herself believe there could be more, wanting more.

“We have a good thing, Sarah.”

“Yeah, but I want it all.” She looked at him through her lashes and she knew, she didn’t love him and he didn’t love her, and they both knew it. He had always known, she had spent the time since their son was born trying to convince herself there could be more. There wasn’t more. There never would be. “Once you find them, get justice, then what? Is there a chance at an us then?” He shook his head. She took a deep breath. “I’m leaving DC.”

“Okay, let me know where, and I’ll send the checks, and if you need anything-”

“Daniel, I don’t want your money. In fact, I’d like you to sign away all rights.” He blinked and then nodded. He reached into his coat pocket.

“I had two reason to come by, one of which was to see you, but the real reason I came.” That stung, but he was being honest. Daniel was always honest, but his honesty and someone else’s were so much different. “Your dad asked me to give this to you.” She gave him a questioning look and he shrugged. “He called, said you needed to see this, and not to come tomorrow. In fact he doesn’t think you’ll ever come back again.” He paused. “I really want to do my duty with Jordan.” Sarah closed her eyes. “Please, once you get where ever, just let me know.”

“Okay.”

“And I can send the check?”

“Sure, Daniel, thank you.”

“Yeah, hey, I get it. We both knew what this was, and if you want more, than you deserve it. But with what you feel about him…”

“I know,” she sighed. “But I have to try.”

“Good luck, Sarah,” and with that he left. She shut the door, stared at the DVD, went over, and put it in her player.

“What the hell have you done now, Dad?” She watched the DVD and as she listened to her father, her mouth dropped open. She began to cry. She wanted to throw things. She wanted to break something. God, she was going to kill him. She was going to kill him just as soon as he got out. He ought to be glad he was behind bars. She looked down at her computer and hit submit, sending the application. She pulled up a word document and typed up her resignation letter, tears streaming down her face. She was getting the hell out of this worthless hellhole and going back. She was going back and try to fix her life. She had no idea how the hell she was going to do it, but she had to try. He taught her that much. She deserved to be loved.

-ooooo-

Present

Chuck walked up to his sister’s front door and knocked. The door opened quickly, and the brunette on the other side had a huge smile. She quickly studied him and went into diagnosis mode.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” he said, sounding weary. “Can I come in?”

She brightened and stepped to the side. “Please. Now we have a lot to talk about, like which of my single doctor friends you would be interested in me having at the party.” Chuck entered and winced at the reminder. “You promised.” 

“Heh,” he chuckled, remembering the second half of her promise, but thinking better of it…although….he might as well get something out of this. He began to laugh. Ellie watched him, wondering what was wrong with her brother. She had said that the only way she wouldn’t invite them was if she came back. “You remember your promise?”

“Chuck! Don’t go there. Don’t, you need to move on, for God’s sake, it’s been eight years.”

“I know exactly how long it’s been.”

“I swear if I find her I will kill her.”

“No, you won’t.”

“I’ll throttle her.”

“Nope.”

“I’ll….”

“Be mad, but smile while she’s here and make remarks to me and Devon that you think she can’t hear.”

“You’re probably right…WAIT A MINUTE!”

“Here we go,” he said, thinking back to how easier it was years ago.

-ooooo-

2009

“Hi, I’m Chuck Bartowski, I’ve been asked to show you around.” Jenny stared at the hand that he was offering her. She then followed the arm up to the shoulders, and the head with curls that went on for days. Someone should really help him fix those. Her fingers twitched with the thought of doing it for him and she had to concentrate to make them stop. He started to look awkward. Why? Oh! She hadn’t shook his hand. She put her’s out quickly, catching his, and he gave her a smile and his brown eyes lit up. Oh…oh boy. 

“Jenny Burton,” she said, giggling. What was she doing, she didn’t giggle? Then his smile turned on full blast and she forgot she didn’t giggle. In fact, she wasn’t remembering a lot of anything. He walked her to each class, sat beside her during class, and Jenny had never remembered anyone being as nice as he was, that didn’t want something. So, she watched him, her dad’s training took over, and she watched him like a hawk. But there was nothing he wanted, other than to just be with her. Talking, sitting, texting, listening to music and that’s the way it had been for two weeks.

“So Ellie is throwing me a birthday party Saturday, and I know it’s really lame but would you like to come?”

“YES!” she was shocked at the force in which she said it. She needed to get a grip. Her eyes traveled to his curls. Maybe that’s what she should get a grip of….down girl! She waited for the week to fly by, but it crawled and she found herself met with the most awful dilemma of her life. She wanted to buy him the moon, the stars, star wars (whatever the hell that was) but the only money she had was con money, and it didn’t feel right buying Chuck Bartowski something with con money. 

It was Friday afternoon, and she was dropping him off at home, she insisted on driving him to and from school each day. He tried to give her gas money, but she refused. As he started to get out of the car, she grabbed his arm, gently.

“Chuck, I need to tell you something.” She swallowed. It was now or never. “I really didn’t have the money to buy you anything.”

“Jenny, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I did get you something, and I’d like to give it to you before you go. I want it to be special, just me and you.” He got that goofy grin he got only around her. It made her smile. He was special, and she was going to protect him from this crazy world. Two weeks of knowing him and she already knew that. “May I give it to now?” He nodded, and before he had a change to change his mind, she sprang. Chuck had been kissed by a few girls…no…that wasn’t right. Chuck had attempted kisses with a few girls, this, this was a kiss. It started out sweet, but it quickly became more. She had gripped his shirt by this point, twisting it and pulling him further into her. She pulled away and stared into his eyes. “Happy birthday, Chuck,” she said softly.

“Best birthday present, ever.” His grin made her so happy she thought she might burst. “I really wish I had more birthdays.” 

She smiled at him. “Those don’t have to be for just birthdays,” she said, biting her bottom lip.

“Nervous, Jenny?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you nervous, you’re just about perfect.” She rolled her eyes. “Hey, you’re funny, sweet, beautiful, and those eyes of yours…they just see into my soul. And when you smile that smile just for me…Thank you for the best gift I’ve ever gotten.” She grinned. He smirked a little. “I could seriously think of only one better gift.”

Here it comes, this was all an act, just to get me in bed. Dad warned me. He warned me that’s what guys wanted. “What’s that, Chuck,” she said it with no emotion in her voice.

“If you were to be my girlfriend,” he said quickly. “Sorry, I probably,” he had begun to turn away, when her hand grabbed his face and gently turned it toward her.

She wasn’t expecting that answer, but she proceeded cautiously. “What does that entail?”

“Oh, riding to school with me, but I guess we’ll have to go in your car since I can’t afford one.” She laughed. “Sitting with me at lunch, watching movies together, texting, talking, maybe every once in a while we pretend it’s my birthday.”

“Really, Chuck,” she said. He gulped. “If you’re my boyfriend, everyday will be your birthday.” His eyes lit up. “Uh, is that Ellie?” Chuck turned.

“Oh, crap, she’s going to wonder what we’re doing.”

“Tell her the truth, you were telling your girlfriend goodbye.” She pulled him for a quick kiss and then pushed him away. “Now go, before you get into trouble. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He got out of the car, shut the door, spun and stood there grinning. She rolled down the window. “Bye, Chuck,”

“Bye, Jenny,” he said, as she pulled away.

“Chuck, who is that?” Ellie asked. Chuck looked up toward the heavens as the squeal began and birds flew away in fright.

-ooooo-

Present

“Good job, Agent Shaw,” Graham said. Daniel had a pleased smile on his face. “So, with Sarah resigning, is that the prelude to you two getting married?”

“No, Sarah is moving to LA, so if I need to be stationed anywhere for this operation, I can be.”

Graham nearly exploded. “You let her?”

“Let? Sir, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Sarah has martial arts training and while I think I would win in a fight, I’m not crazy enough to try. If I told her she couldn’t or more appropriately shouldn’t then she would have expected our relationship to change.”

“So change it!”

“Sir?”

“Agent, she was your cover!”

“No, sir, she wasn’t, and frankly I’m not happy with what your suggesting.”

“I don’t give a damn if you’re happy or not. You are to go home and win her back.”

“Sir, she’s in LA.”

Graham was livid. “Damn it, I never should have approved her resignation.”

“Sir, you couldn’t have stopped her.”

“Go to LA. You are now stationed there.”

“Sir, you can’t make her take me back.”

“You can win her back.”

“I never had her to start with, Sir. She’s not in love with me, and if she’s there in LA, then she’s with the man she loves.”

“Daniel, go to LA, win her back.”

“I’ll go to LA, Sir, but I promise nothing.”

“There are things we can do.”

“Sir, you are two seconds from me resigning.”

“Okay, Daniel, okay, but I need you in LA, with your child.”

“I don’t like this, at all. She’s a civilian, he’s a civilian.”

“Noted.” Shaw shook his head, got up, and left.

-ooooo-

Present, Ellie’s home

“She’s here, in Burbank?” Chuck just nodded. He was sitting at a stool at the bar, while Ellie paced and mumbled things incoherently. She hadn’t been able to get a grip for a few minutes. “What did she say.” Chuck grinned.

“Well, she introduced me to her son,” Chuck began.

“SHE HAS A SON!?!” Ellie was livid. Chuck thought it was very wrong of himself to enjoy this, but he really couldn’t help himself. She was pacing, and stopped, midstride. “She’s after your money.”

“Maybe,” Chuck said, nodding. “I think we should put Casey on it.”

“Why did you let her come to your party, why would you invite her?”

“Because Anna told her son and said he should come and have cake and ice cream,” Chuck replied. Ellie sighed. 

“You couldn’t tell her no,” Ellie said softly.

“I did manage to tell her I wouldn’t give her my phone number.” Ellie just stared and waited for the rest. “I did however let her put her number in mine.”

“Of course you did, Chuck.”

“I’m sorry, Ellie.”

“Why are you sorry, Chuck. You love her.”

“Yeah, I still do. Eight damn years and I can’t quit. Eight years of trying to date anyone to make me forget her.” Tears were in his eyes. “She left, no goodbye, no nothing, for eight damn years. I don’t know if the government could snatch and hide someone that well.” Ellie came over and hugged him. “Her name is now Sarah Walker, it’s not Jenny Burton any more.”

“Did you get a picture of her?” Chuck shook his head. “She’s beautiful now isn’t she? That beauty you saw inside her is out for everyone to see.” Chuck nodded. “Why, Chuck, why did she leave?”

“Maybe it was me,” he said softly. He cried. He let out the emotions he had thought were gone over the past eight years. He let it all out, and Ellie held him. She hadn’t seen him like this in so long. After some time he stopped. She sent him to the room they had for him in their house, because he was always family, and he fell right to sleep. She grabbed his phone, punched in Jenny, now Sarah’s birthday and pulled up her contact information. Her thumb hung over the delete button. She thought for a second. Sarah Jenny Walker Burton wasn’t hurting her brother any more. She hit the button.


	3. The More They Stay the Same

“I hope I didn’t mess up,” Ellie said, looking at Chuck’s phone. Now Sarah Walker wasn’t on there anymore, which means she couldn’t hurt him anymore. She needed help. Devon would say she’s interfering, but he didn’t understand, only one person understood Chuck like she did, and while it loathe her to call him, he was the one person that could help. She grabbed her phone and called him.

“Morgan!” she nearly yelled. “Sarah Walker is back!” There was no answer on the other end. Morgan was in shock, she knew and he was trying to figure out what to say. Ellie realized there was no way Morgan knew who she was talking about. “Sorry, Jenny Burton! She’s now Sarah Walker, and she’s back, and she got invited to his birthday party.”

“Whaaaaat,” he said, scared to lie to Ellie.

“She saw him, gave him her number, now I deleted it, but you know how he gets. I need you to keep an eye on him Morgan. This is serious. This is Defcon 5.”

“Ellie, are you flirting with me?”

“MORGAN!”

“Sorry, sorry, got it, keep an eye on Chuck.” He heard Ellie hang up. This was bad. This was real bad. He looked over at Sarah’s house, and her vehicle was there. He took a deep breath, headed over to her house, and knocked on the door. Sarah opened the door, an eyebrow raised. “We have big trouble, Ellie.” Sarah didn’t say a thing, she just stepped to the side and let him in. “Chuck told he saw you or something, and she deleted you off of his phone.” Sarah hung her head. “Sarah,” he said quietly. She looked up at him. “You promise you’re 100 percent on the level with me?” She nodded. “Because if I go against Ellie….” Hope sprang into her eyes. “I mean it’s Ellie, you know?” She nodded. “Okay, give me your number, and get mine and Chuck’s out of my phone.” She pulled out her phone tears in her eyes. “Seriously, where’d you fine that phone?” Sarah laughed.

-ooooo-

“You erased her out of my phone,” Chuck said calmly the next morning. Ellie was standing there, hands on hips, ready to fight if necessary. He already had his new contact up, typing in the number he had memorized yesterday. He was owed answers. He was getting answers. 

“I did,” she said. Chuck nodded.

“If she sat in front of you and Casey and answered all of your questions, him confirming everything, would you believe her then?”

“Probably not.”

“At least your honest,” he said as he walked out the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To work, I know I have to be here at 7 for your party.”

“You’re going to invite her aren’t you?”

“No,” he said, pausing at the door. “I already have, Ellie.” He turned to look at her. “Ellie, she already has my heart, nothing can change that. But maybe there was a reason why at 17 she did what she did, and maybe, just maybe we can get past it. I don’t know, I have no idea, and frankly, I’m not counting on it, but damn it, I need to try, because you, Ellie Bartwoski, you, told me when you love someone you can’t go far enough. For eight years I haven’t moved, I haven’t lived, I’ve existed, and I’m tired. I am so tired of this. She has my heart, she has my soul, and frankly, after seeing her yesterday, I think I have hers. What does it matter if I get my heart broken if I don’t even have it? What does it matter that she hurts me, when I hurt and ache every damn day. Yesterday, seeing her, it didn’t take the blink of an eye for EVERYTHING. Every damn feeling I’ve ever felt when it comes to her to come rushing back through me. I felt alive yesterday. I have to know. I have to know what happened. I have to know what I did wrong, and if she breaks my heart again, then she does, but I’ll know. I can’t go on not knowing anymore.” Chuck left, leaving Ellie standing there crying.

“Damn IT!” she yelled in frustration to the empty house.

-ooooo-

2010

“Jenny, can you run to the store for me?” Jack asked. Jenny looked up, the dreamy look on her face turning into confusion. This was beyond not good. This was terrible. She’d fallen for the schnook. It would have been better if he was a regular guy because Jack could have counted on him to do something stupid and he could get her away. But this guy, Charlie…he was going to turn her into a minivan driving mom with 2.3 kids. He knew what had happened last night at the prom. He knew why she looked like that. She was planning the future with him, and he wasn’t flinching. They were talking about colleges, they were talking about where to stay, and they were talking about forever. “Can you go to the store for me?”

“Dad, Chuck’s going to be here in a minute.”

“Then I guess you better hurry.” She rolled her eyes and left. Jack sat on the front porch, and just like clockwork, there was Charlie. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see Jenny,” Chuck answered, confused.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Kid, she ain’t here. I assumed she was with you.” Chuck looked stunned. “If she shows I’ll have her call you.” Chuck nodded, and left. Jack got up, went inside, and found the letter he had hidden. It was a real simple letter he had forged a few weeks ago. It was time to go, today. The letter said what had happened between them was a mistake, and he couldn’t see her anymore. Short and sweet. That’s how it worked. He was sure there would be tears, he was sure he’d have to console her, but she wouldn’t question it, because for whatever reason, even with the schnook loving her and encouraging her, she didn’t see the beautiful woman she was. She didn’t have the fortitude required to question him, yet. If they stayed much longer she would, and then she’d be stuck in that life. He was doing her a favor, and one day, she’d thank him. 

-ooooo-

Chuck looked at the text he had received in the car. It was Sarah’s phone number and the text simply said it was from a friend. He got into the Buy More system and looked up the phone number the text had come from. It was there, like he thought it would be. His choices were very limited as to who had done this. It was a last generation phone, so it was cheaper, but he still doubt very much Anna had done it. That just left one person. One person who believed in him and Jenny Burton, now Sarah Walker.

“Chuck, buddy, what are you doing here?”

“Morgan, it’s so good to see you,” Chuck said, faking a panic. “I have a huge problem. Ellie deleted Sarah’s phone number from my phone, and I got so upset I smashed it, so know I have to find that number.” 

Shock was on Morgan’s face. Chuck grinned, he couldn’t have planned this any better. “Well, I mean it must have been a shock, her being back in town.” Chuck nodded. “How are you doing about this buddy?”

“I’m surprisingly okay, I just have one major question and I think you are the man who can help me get to the bottom of it.”

“Chuck, I’m here for you, you know I’ll do anything. ANYTHING.”

“Okay, so here’s what we got to figure out.” Morgan nodded. “How do you know who Sarah Walker is?” Morgan sat there a moment.

“You know what sucks?”

“What’s that?”

“When your best friend is a freaking genius.”

“Would you like to answer the question?”

“No,” Morgan said honestly. Chuck grinned at him. “So, she works for the State Department,” he began. Chuck leaned back in his chair. 

“And you saw her.”

“I stormed out. I did. And then mom made me take a lasagna over to my next-door neighbor’s house.”

“So something good did come from you sleeping on the couch.”

“Dude, can I please come back?”

“Are you still el buffo?” Morgan shrugged. “No. Did we get the contract?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Chuck continued to stare at him. “I liked it better when you were more retired than semi. Yes, we got it.”

“Good, now I have somewhere to go.” He stood and went to roll down his sleeves. Morgan shook his head. He made a noise to indicate “like this?” Morgan gave a rapid head nod. 

“Not that you need it.” Chuck grinned. “Dude, she is so…”

“I know, Morgan, I know.”

“Chuck, you need to listen to her. You deserve it. You deserve her. She deserves you.” Chuck nodded and headed out. 

-ooooo-

“Mommy, are we going to Mr. Chuck’s party?” Jordan asked. 

“I don’t know baby, I never heard from him,” Sarah replied. There was a knock on the door, and Sarah was hoping it was Morgan. She went over quickly, opened the door, and couldn’t help the grin that was on her face. There stood Chuck. “Of course it’s you.”

“Were you expecting someone else, say, shorter, a beard, and a way with the ladies?”

“Morgan has a charming twin I wasn’t told about?” she asked, smirking, falling back into their own teasing ways. 

“Oh, Morgan’s charming, it’s just you have to understand the language he speaks.” He paused, and then decided what the hell, just do it, it’s what they always did in the past. “So here’s the silver lining of what happened.” She raised and eyebrow, curious as to where this was going. “That heterosexual life partner thing you were always were worried about being something more…I found out it was heterosexual.” She burst into laughter.

“God, I’ve missed you,” she admitted. She was there, no façade, no wall, just her, right there in front of him.

“I’ve missed you, Walker,” he replied, winking.

“Come in, Bartowski, I don’t need the neighbors gawking any more than they already are.”

“I have it on good authority that one is using binoculars right now.” He turned and waved toward Morgan’s house. Sarah chuckled as he entered. “Hey, Jordan.”

“Hey, Mr. Chuck, happy birthday! Did you get any cool presents?”

“I haven’t got any yet.”

“I didn’t buy you one, but I have one for you.” Chuck grinned and looked up at Sarah.

“Runs in the family,” he said, grinning. She smacked his shoulder. “What?” He went and got Chuck a piece of paper and brought it too him. Sarah’s eyes were wide, she wasn’t 100% sure what it was. Chuck gasped. “Did you really…did you….did you draw me Spider-Man?” How did Chuck know that was Spider-Man? Jordan was nodding his head. “And that’s his spider-sense going off.” How could he tell that? “Thank you, Jordan.”

“Is it the best present ever?” he asked. Chuck looked up at Sarah. She nodded.

“Not quite,” he admitted. “Your mommy kissed me once, and that was the second best present I ever got.” Sarah looked at him, tears in her eyes.

“YUCK!” Jordan said. Chuck burst out laughing. “Wait, you kissed my Mommy, what about my Daddy?”

“Well, that was before your Daddy was around.”

“I miss Daddy.” 

“Jordan, your Daddy will always be your daddy,” Chuck said softly. “You get to miss your daddy any time you want to. I miss mine, and I haven’t seen him in a very long time.”

“Why did he leave?”

“I don’t know, Buddy.” 

“Jordan, we moved away,” Sarah said gently. “You know he never lived with us.” Chuck looked up at her. This was one of the million things he needed to talk to her about.

“Did he not love us?”

“He loves you baby, your daddy and I…it’s complicated, but he doesn’t live with us because it didn’t work out between us, not because he didn’t love you.”

“Why didn’t he come see me more?” Sarah blew out a breath, she had stepped in it and didn’t know how to get out of it.

“You know, Jordan,” Chuck began. “Sometimes adults forget that the best thing to do is just to say what we feel. Kids are better at that adults. They say what’s on their mind instead of worrying about how someone is going to react.” Sarah looked at Chuck with wonder. “And sometimes we get worried about the wrong thing instead of telling those we love we love them.”

“Mommy, did you get Mr. Chuck a present?” Chuck turned toward her, a smirk on his face.

“Nope, smirkers don’t get presents.”

“Huh, that’s changed.” She giggled, and turned toward the door, hearing a knock. She opened the door, and he heard a gasp. He turned and there was a tall, good looking, dare he say superheroy looking man.

“DADDY!” Jordan yelled.

-ooooo-

“Bartowski, I really need to talk to you,” Casey said. John was Chuck’s security consultant. After he had come out of college ready to take on the world, Chuck had discovered holes in the NSAs security. He let the NSA know, expecting nothing in return when John Casey showed up one day. Casey was a liaison between Barsoft and the US Government for two years, until he retired from the NSA and joined Chuck at Barsoft full time. They still worked with the US Government from time to time using John’s government connections. He still had access to files, which apparently, he had been accessing for his apparent homework on Sarah. 

“I’m the wrong Bartowski, John. Whatever crazy thing Ellie is thinking, she’s probably right.” Casey stood there, ladyfeelings everywhere and he was surrounded by them. “What I’m saying is, it doesn’t matter. I love her.” He turned to John. “You ever loved someone and you know you do regardless of the time that has passed.” Casey grunted. Chuck was pretty sure that was the agreement grunt. “That’s Sarah, or Jenny.”

“Chuck, they’re CIA.” Chuck turned to look at John.

“Oh,” he said.

“Do you understand what that means?”

“The Central Intelligence Agency?” Chuck answered, knowing he was making the big man testy.

“Bartowski, she’s after something.”

“She’s a CIA agent?” Casey hemmed and hawed for a second. “Well?”

“She’s a former CIA analyst, resigned.” Chuck looked at him. “The guy you described is probably Daniel Shaw, CIA superagent.” Chuck just stood there. “It’s a cover, I’m telling you.”

“So she doesn’t have feelings for him?”

“What part of this are you not getting, Bartowski?”

“What part of this are you not getting, Casey? I. Love. Her.”

“Who have I got to fight off now,” he heard the voice behind him. He turned and there she was, smirking.

“Aren’t you missing someone, about yay big?” he asked, and put his hand against his body where Jordan came up to him on.

“He’s at my place, with his dad, I was hoping I could take back some cake?”

“Absolutely,” Chuck said. Casey grunted and hurried off. “So he’s staying there, huh?” He took a drink, the question in his eyes. Sarah stepped close, sparks seemed to shoot off their bodies toward each other.

“Yes, until I go home and then,” she let it hang and smirked at him. “He’s goes to his hotel room.”

“Harsh,” he said, winking, feeling relief inside.

“He had his shot, he’s in love with someone else, she’s dead.” Chuck nodded. “That’s why we were together to try and get over the person we couldn’t have.”

“Couldn’t?” 

“Do you want to do this here?”

“Probably not the best place,” Chuck admitted. “Oh crap.” Ellie stormed up to them and Sarah straightened and looked her right in the eye. Chuck could see the fear on Sarah’s face. Chuck reached out and took her hand, and her eye contact with Ellie broke. Sarah looked down at their hands and then back up to him. 

“Damn it,” Ellie hissed and stormed off. Chuck started to take off after her, but Sarah stopped him.

“Chuck, this is on me, I’ve got it,” Sarah said. Chuck looked at her.

“Sarah, that’s Ellie. That’s insanity.” Sarah took his cup, and drank the rest. 

“I’ll need a refill when I get back,” and with that she went after Ellie. She found her in the room Chuck stayed in. She was staring at the prom picture from so many years ago. “So the day after prom I came home from the grocery story and my dad gave me a note that Chuck had written telling me it was all a mistake.” Ellie looked up at her. “Ellie I was 17, you know what happened that night, but you don’t know my life before then and neither does he.” She took a deep breath. “Dad was a con artist, and I helped him.” Ellie stood. “The one thing dad always preached was love was for suckers, and some guy would always use you. I got the letter that afternoon, Dad said it was time to run, and I never questioned it. A few months later we were arrested, and I was told I had a choice. Go to jail or join the CIA for seven years. I got a degree out of it, I became an analyst, I wasn’t cut out for the spy life because some nerd changed me too much.” Ellie snorted. Sarah smiled at her. 

“For two years all I thought about was a curly headed nerd and how could he have written that letter. I met someone, an agent, and he had lost his girlfriend. He loved her, I loved Chuck, and we…” she fiddled with her fingers for a minute looking at them. “We were good together. The problem was we had had great. We, we had had perfect.” Tears were running down her cheeks. “I got pregnant, and I tried to be a mom, and a girlfriend that he’d want to marry, but we had an understanding. He was going to do whatever it took to take out those that killed his girlfriend, so he refused to get close to anyone, and I wasn’t her.” Ellie shook her head in near disbelief.

“He again told me nearly the same thing at Jordan’s four-year-old birthday party…well, after, he missed it, because he didn’t want to hurt him. He handed me a dvd my father had made and he told me the truth that he had forged the letter to “save me” and one day I’d “thank him”. He said he was wrong. I resigned, came back here and began to rebuild trying to figure out how to fix this mess and tell him everything but it scares me to death. And then, then to top it all off, Jordon’s dad, is reassigned to LA for “cover” purposes. Daniel is supposed to try and win me back. He explained he never had me, and never would. He’s here, he’s going to try and be in Jordan’s life for his bosses sake, and part of me is thankful for that. Really, but Ellie…Ellie, whatever you need me to do.” She took a breath as the tears continued to stream. “Whatever you need me to answer, say, confirm, take a test on, you name it, I will. I need him, Ellie. I got to live for 8 months and I need him. So you tell me, Ellie. Tell me and I’ll do it.” Ellie stood up, walked over in front of her, and pulled her in for a Bartowski hug.

“You just did, Sweetie, you just did.”


	4. Birthday Presents

The two women broke the hug and Sarah wasn’t sure what to do. Ellie studied Sarah and shook her head.

“You should have called me.” There was a look on her face of hurt that Sarah didn’t understand. “You know I lost someone that day too.” Sarah was shocked by that revelation. “That’s why I’ve been so mad. You hurt him, but you hurt me. Although looking back, it seems everyone was hurt.”

Sarah took a deep breath. “Do you think I can fix this?” she asked in an almost whispered tone. 

Ellie squeezed Sarah’s upper arms in support. “Hey, Sarah, I do.” She paused, but she knew she had to say what she was thinking or she would never forgive herself. “I swear if I find out you’re playing me…”

“Ellie, never, I swear to you, never!” Sarah was near panicked. Ellie had to understand, and just like that, eight years was gone, and there was the understanding woman that had become Sarah’s friend. Ellie gave her an understanding smile and nodded. Relief flowed through Sarah. “What do I do?”

Ellie grinned. Sarah was worried about how to get back Chuck? She had no idea just how easy that was. In fact, some would argue they had never really broke up, they were just separated. “Just be you, Sweetie, that fool can’t stop himself when it comes to you.” Sarah smiled. “And, be honest, but take it slow. Telling me like this is one thing, throwing all that at Chuck at once….whew! He might pop his top.”

“Okay, I can do that, and I understand if you want John Casey to do more digging.” Ellie gave her a look. “CIA Analyst, and a good one.”

“That doesn’t surprise me, you were good at everything.” They hugged again and the two walked out. Ellie motioned to a very physically fit man. “Sarah, this is my fiancé, Devon, Devon, meet my friend, Sarah Walker.”

Devon shook her hand and grinned, an idea popping into his head. “Have you met Ellie’s brother Chuck?” Ellie closed her eyes. She loved him, but somedays…

Sarah snickered. “Devon, my name used to be Jenny Burton. For long, complicated reasons, I had to change it to Sarah Walker.”

“Wait, you’re Jenny Burton.” Devon looked to Ellie, his eyes wide. Ellie nodded. “You’re Jenny Burton?!? Chuckster!”

“Please forgive him,” Ellie said, giving him a side eye. “He means no harm.”

“Nothing to forgive.” 

“Say, we can watch Jordan one night if you’d like us too if you two want a night alone.” Ellie was grinning over her idea.

There was the matchmaker Sarah knew and loved. “Thanks, Ellie. Maybe down the road, but here’s the hard truth, this is who I am.”

“Hi,” Chuck said, cutting in, sticking his head between Ellie and Sarah, looking at Sarah. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I’m the birthday boy, and they’re playing my song.”

She chuckled as she listened to the music. “I’ll Stop the World and Melt with You by Modern English is your song?” Sarah asked with an amused smiled.

Chuck listened to the music and shrugged. “Will you dance with me?” 

“Sure,” she replied. 

His face broke into her favorite smile, the one where his nose crinkled, and she had to fight down tears. “Then it is now!” She laughed as he pulled her out to dance. He was quiet for a minute, smirking. “Sooooo, you’re alive.” She gave him a look. “Ellie.”

She laughed at that. “I am. Ellie and I are good, I just have to promise to tell you the truth.”

His face took a serious expression. “Is that gonna be hard, Sarah?”

She stopped dancing and pulled him over to the side. She searched his eyes and realized she had to speak quickly or get lost in there. Some things never changed. “You’ve heard things I take it?” 

Chuck blew out a breath and nodded. “I have, and if you can’t tell me some things, I understand.”

“So you know that I was a CIA analyst?” Chuck nodded. “Chuck, can we do this slow? I’ll tell you everything, but…I’ve told Ellie everything, well, the highlights. But you, Chuck, that’s different, you deserve to hear all of it. Each thing affects you differently than it does everyone else.” Chuck nodded, understanding what she was saying. “I WILL tell you everything, but it’s going to be ten times more emotionally taxing. So slow.”

He nodded, and looked a little worried. “Okay, but there’s a few things I REALLY need to know.” She nodded. “You and …”

She grinned. This sweet, adorable man. She was so sorry she had hurt him, apparently changed him, but starting now she was going to help him get back to what he used to be. She knew what he needed, and she was there for it. “Daniel. Daniel Shaw, we’re done. We really never were.”

Chuck tried to hide his pleasure in that and failed just as miserably, as Sarah failed in holding down the feeling his look made her feel. He tried to be nonchalant. “Really, because let’s face it, he’s very fit, and …”

Sarah cut him off, because he had to know, needed to know how she felt. “And he’s not you, and he’ll never measure up as much as you try and build him up. Don’t forget who you’re talking to Nerd Boy.” She was having more fun than she could remember at any point it the last eight years.

He tried to look affronted and failed miserably. “Shhh.” He looked around his finger to his lips to see who heard.

Nope, he wasn’t doing this, they were going to be them, and she was going to remind him, just how special he was. “Uh, no. You are Nerd Boy. You, who made your own freakin company, like you said you would.” She had tears in her eyes. She reached up and moved one of his curls to where she wanted it. “You called it Barsoft…why?”

Chuck gave her a soft smile. “Because the best person I ever knew thought it was a good idea.”

She beamed at him and smoothed out his shirt. “Okay, one more tonight, because it’s your birthday.”

Chuck had a thought. “What if every time I take you and Jordan somewhere you have to tell me one thing that I want to know?” Chuck was ginning.

Sarah gave him her smiling stink eye. “Chuck, are you trying to ask me out?”

He shyly took her hand. “Sarah, do I seem like the kind of guy that would have trouble asking out his beautiful former girlfriend?”

She stepped close and whispered into his ear. “You haven’t changed that much, Nerd Boy.”

Chuck had to blink a few times. “Keep that up…” he stopped, the grin fell off of his face and he silently berated himself.

She stepped back and saw his face. “What is it?” she asked, concerned.

He shook his head. “Sorry, I just fell right back into it. I was gonna say I still know where that spot is on your neck.” She raised an eyebrow. “I know, my bad.”

She took her left hand and gently lifted his head and her right hand grabbed his shirt. “Chuck.”

Chuck knew this move from back in the day, but she couldn’t…she wouldn’t…“Uh, Sarah.” 

She grinned at him, knowing what he was thinking. He had no idea how long she had wanted to do this. “Happy birthday,” she said softly. His eyes got wide in hope and in a second her lips were connected with his. It was eight years ago, and right now, all in one, and he didn’t know how to think properly. They separated and her eyes danced.

“That’s the second best gift anyone’s ever given me on my birthday.”

“Chuck,” she said softly, needing him to know how she felt. “We’re older now, I promise you there are better gifts I can give you.” His brain locked, broke, and fell out his ear. “Call me and we’ll all go out.” He nodded stupidly. She grinned and started to turn, when she felt a hand on her wrist, gently. Oh, God, he was going to ask her to stay, and she wanted to, but she couldn’t, her son. “I’m sorry, I have to get home to Jordan.”

He smiled that soft understanding smile that she had only ever seen him smile at her. “I know, I just wanted to say thanks for coming, you had many more reasons not to than to come.” 

She studied his eyes for a second. The hell with it. She had flown from DC with little to no prayer of even getting this far, she wasn’t shutting down now. “Chuck, you’re wrong. I have one reason to come, and it outweighed everything. I never stopped loving you.” She stroked his cheek, cupped it, gently kissed his lips, turned and headed to her car. “Good night, Chuck,” she called over her shoulder

“Good night….Nerd Girl.”

She froze. It had been a long time since she had heard that. She turned back around. He had warned her if she spent too much time with him, she would turn into a nerd. She had told him that was now her number one dream. “Bartowski.” He smirked at her. She raised an eyebrow. “I do believe it’s Nerd Woman now.” She had her hands on her hips in a very challenging pose.

He bit his bottom lip, shook his head and laughed. “Walker, I missed you.”

She winked at him. “Missed you, Bartowski, good night.” He watched her leave. He felt Ellie right beside him.

“Still don’t trust her?”

She had watched it all. She believed Sarah. She knew Chuck was done for even if he didn’t. She thought eight years had been much too long so she decided to give him a solid push in the back. “I do, I got my sister back.” She patted him on the back, turned and walked away. It dawned on him what she had said.

“Sister?!?” he sputtered.

-ooooo-

“You have a visitor,” Morgan said, sticking his head into Chuck’s office. Chuck looked up and scratched his beard. He normally didn’t grow a beard, but since this contract with the government he’d gone from almost retired to eighty hour work weeks. He didn’t mind the work, he just minded not getting to see his girl. Wait, he couldn’t say that, she wasn’t his girl, was she? He needed to shave. He didn’t think he had since the party.

Sarah stepped into the room and paused looking at him. She didn’t know she liked beards until she saw Chuck with one. “Going mountain man, Bartowski?” Sarah asked, bringing Jordan in with her. “If I’d of known I wouldn’t see you for the next week and a half I would have never have given you the contract.”

“But then you’d of missed all of the stimulating emails we’ve exchanged.” 

Sarah laughed. “Don’t think I didn’t catch you capitalized each letter in the email to make the word taskmaster.”

He chuckled. “You were a CIA analyst.” Jordan was studying Chuck’s computer. Chuck grinned, pushed back his chair, and held out his hands. Jordan took off around the desk, and climbed up onto Chuck’s lap to study the keyboard. “Now don’t touch anything, okay?” He nodded and leaned forward. 

“Uh, I have video games in my office,” Morgan said. Jordan perked up.

“Hey, Morgan, use my system on that tv over there,” Chuck replied. Sarah gave him a look. “Mario Kart?” Sarah grinned. “I’m sure you prefer he stay nearby.” She nodded and watched as Jordan ran back around the desk and over to the couch to play games with Morgan. “I really hope this is the last thing.”

It better be. She didn’t come back to LA to make Chuck work stupid hours. She came back to be with him. “Me too,” Sarah said. “Morgan stops by every night complaining how much you’re working.”

“Are you enjoying entertaining your two sons?” She shot him a look and Chuck laughed.

She bounced a shoulder. “At least my older one entertains my younger one.” The smirk on her face made Chuck smile. “I need to get away for a bit, just out of my house.”

Chuck wasn’t sure if he should ask, but he did. “What about Daniel?”

Sarah shrugged. “He knows how to get in touch. It happens when he’s on a mission, who knows how long he’ll be.” Chuck nodded. “What I feel the worst about is I came here to work on my personal life and my professional life is getting in the way of my personal life.” She gave him a very direct look so he had no doubt about who she was talking to.

Here goes nothing he thought to himself. “So, I’ve got this big house, with lots of bedrooms that I don’t use, a pool…”

She rested her hands on the desk and bent forward. “Are you asking to spend a weekend with you?”

He leaned forward until there were only inches between their noses. Her eyebrow lifted, and a smirk was on her face. God he missed this woman. “You said you wanted to get away, we haven’t had two seconds face to face, not that I haven’t enjoyed our text, emails, and phone calls, but I just want to spend time with you, and at the end of the night, you can retreat to your room.”

She batted her eyelashes. “What if I don’t want to retreat to my room?”

EPP! “Welp, there that is.” Chuck looked nervous.

She straightened up. Crap, too fast. “Spit it out, Chuck.”

He looked uncomfortable, and he began hesitantly. “Look, I don’t know what happened,” he began.

So this was about the past. “And I need to tell you,” Sarah said, understanding. “Okay so that’s what we talk about, that one thing?”

Chuck shrugged. “Up to you, pretty lady, you go at your pace. Now, I would like to finish this so maybe I can talk this amazing woman I know into a back rub.”

She had caught the pretty lady part, and she needed to get this back to jokey before she attacked him. “Bolonia gives good one, huh?”

“The best,” Chuck retorted. She sat down beside him. “I find it really cool you know this stuff.” The look on his face was absolute honesty.

She leaned over and shoulder bumped him. “I had to learn some to do my job, but I’ll let you in on a secret, I learned the basics from my high school boyfriend. He was such a nerd. A hottie, but a nerd.”

Chuck’s eyebrows shot up. “Hottie, huh?” 

She bounced a shoulder. “Call ‘em like I see ‘em. Now quit flirting and let me search for where this code needs to go so we can be done with this.” He looked at her and their chair situation. They had some distance between them. He made a gesture with his head, and she scooted right beside him. They began to work, her pointing out something that was needed, and he made the correction. They were rubbing shoulders constantly, and quick teasing touches on each other’s arms. At one point they both turned to look at each other, the same grin on each of their faces. “Out of curiosity, is there anything in the contract about me kissing you?”

“Specifically, no, personally, you better, or I’m gonna attack your face.” Chuck paused. “What?”

Chuck got a dreamy look on his face. “I’m not sure that’s the threat you think it is.” She leaned over and kissed him quickly, and pulled away.

He gave her a mock annoyed look. “That’s not attacking someone’s face!” Sarah raised a challenging eyebrow and kissed him. Chuck knew he enjoyed kissing her, but he had forgotten how much. 

“Uh, children present,” Morgan said.

Chuck had turned to look at Morgan so he didn’t realize she had leaned over to his ear. “You sure you want me to go to my room at night?” she asked softly. 

Chuck’s brain was misfiring. He wasn’t sure he was ready for that. “I do, for now, but I might change my mind.”

“Why do they keep kissing?” Jordan asked Morgan softly. 

Morgan turned toward Jordan. He thought about telling him a story, but he figured Jordan should know. “A few years ago, your Mom and Chuck were really in love. It was the greatest love story ever. Something happened that split them up. It shouldn’t have, but it did. They’ve been apart for nearly eight years but they love each other as much as they did when first met each other.”

“Is that why my mommy and daddy aren’t together?”

Morgan gulped. “That’s part of it, there are other reasons, but have you ever really loved a food, but are made to eat another one?”

“All the time. Mac and cheese is the best.”

Morgan thought for a second. “Of course it is, but sometimes you have to eat vegetables.”

Jordan sat for a second thinking. “So my dad is a vegetable?”

Morgan blinked. “I’m really terrible at this.”

Jordan had continued to think about the situation. “Mommy’s happy here. Chuck makes her happy. Daddy is seeing me more here, and that is making me happy.”

“So?”

“So I like it here, it’s the happiest place on earth.”

“SHHHHH!” Morgan whispered.

“Did I hear the happiest place on earth?” Chuck asked.

“How does he hear that?” Morgan asked in awe.

“Chuck, no, he’s not ready, I’m not ready,” Sarah was pleading. He grinned. “Chuck Bartowski, don’t you dare!”

“Uh, oh,” Morgan said.

“What’s going on?” Jordan was watching with curiosity. 

“Well, Sarah’s in trouble,” Morgan explained. “Chuck is going to use the world famous Bartowski eyebrow dance, probably a bit of a pouty face, ooooh he’s upped his game there, some finger pistols, and if he has too, the bedroom eyes to get your mom to go to Disneyland.”

“Fiiiiiine, but we’re all not ready,” they heard Sarah say. Morgan turned to Jordan and shrugged.

Back over at the computer, Sarah was purposefully reaching over Chuck to push buttons. As she did, he would tickle her rib cage leading to Sarah laughing. She spun around, amusement dancing in her eyes. She saw something in his, and it wasn’t what she was hoping for.

“Listen, I know this is selfish, but I need something from you.” Chuck took a deep breath and said the thing that has been weighing on his mind since this whole reunion had started. “You can’t leave again like that. If you have to go, you hmphfmph-” Sarah’s hand had closed his lips and she was staring into his eyes.

“Listen very closely to me, Bartowski, because you need to hear this.” He tried to grin when she called him Bartowski, she knew he liked it. “Admit it,” she said softly. “You’re like those hyenas in The Lion King when they say, do it again, do it again?” Chuck nodded his head the best he could to imitate Ed the Hyena. She laughed. “I am not leaving you.” She glanced over at Morgan who nodded. “I need you to listen, and to not say a word. I will give you the part of this story you need, there is more, but we can’t do it now.” Chuck nodded. She removed her hand.

“The afternoon after the prom, my dad asked me to go to the store,” she began.

“What?!?” Chuck blurted out. Sarah gave him a look. “Sorry.” 

She watched him, he would never be quiet until he said his piece. “Get it out.”

“He told me he didn’t know where you were.” Sarah let him catch up. “Wait a-” Sarah cocked an eyebrow. “Shutting up.”

“I got back home, and he said you had dropped off a note.” She waited for the explosion. There wasn’t one, because Chuck had forced him lips shut, but he was upset. “The note was forged, my father can forge anything.” He gave her a look. “Later, I promise.” She took a deep breath.

“Last night was a mistake?” he asked, thinking it couldn’t be that easy. She nodded. “And you believed I’d say that?” She looked away.

“Chuck….this goes into so much more.” She looked at him, and then glanced at Morgan. The nod he gave her, told her what she had to do. “My Dad is a con artist, and I helped him for some time.” She was silent and looked at Chuck. Of course, NOW he would be quiet. She chuckled at the irony. “My dad believed there was one big con in the world, love. Love was for suckers. There was no such thing. A guy is only after one thing after all.” Chuck looked up at the ceiling and let out a breath he was holding. He took her hand, surprising her, but he remained quiet. “I loved you Chuck. I love you. But I didn’t see me like you saw me, and I fell for it. I didn’t believe in me like you did. But your belief and love stayed with me. I didn’t understand how much our talking about our future scared my dad. He thought he was doing me a favor. I have a DVD he sent me if you need to see it. He’s currently in jail. He made it there.” She took a breath. “So, after I read your supposed letter he said it was time to go. I went. I was stupid.”

“No,” he choked out. He cleared his throat. “No Sarah. He used you, took advantage of you, and did what he thought was best for you, not let you decide what was best for you.”

“You remember when I didn’t get you anything for your birthday?” Chuck gave her a look. “I mean buy you anything.”

He grinned. “I like your non-money spent presents.” 

Sarah grinned at him. “I didn’t think you’d appreciate me buying you something using money made on cons.” 

Chuck grinned at her. He was silent and thought for a minute. “How can you still love me?”

Sarah gave him a look. “Oh, I was angry at you Chuck, and that’s what made it so hard.”

Chuck looked down, swallowed, and looked back up, hurt in his eyes. “Then why didn’t you ever try and contact me?” 

Sarah nodded. “Lot of reasons, some of which are tied into another huge story, but pride.” She blew out a breath. “I’ll explain more later, but I couldn’t quit my job due to my contract. I was mad, hurt, and embarrassed. I tried to forget you. I met Daniel, he was trying to forget, so we tried to forget together.”

Chuck looked over at the couch. “That little guy?”

She nodded her head. “After the first time.” Chuck closed his eyes. “So now I had a kid. So how does that phone call go, hey Chuck, uh, why did you break up with me, and I’m pregnant.” 

He shook his head. “Almost like the universe was against us.”

She nodded. “I know, but I had Jordan, and I single-momed it…a lot. Daniel helped financially but he has a mission and he thinks he might die from it, and he’s willing to.”

Chuck blinked. “That’s…a LOT.”

Sarah nodded. “But, it became clear we were never enough for him, though I tried to fool myself. My contract ran out, and I began contemplating coming back here. I really think I would have, and then the DVD. I never stopped loving you, Chuck. It just took a long time for the love to overpower the anger.” He nodded. She shoulder bumped him, and smirked. “Come on, you don’t still have some feelings for me?”

He looked at her like she was crazy. “I mean, obviously, I never quit caring about you, loving you, or wondering where you were.”

She sighed. “That last past, is another story for another day, because I don’t have it in me, and we need to finish this.” Chuck typed in a line of code. She hit enter, looking him in the eye. He kissed her nose, and she blushed. She leaned forward and snapped her teeth closed right in front of his nose, making him jump back. She laughed and studied the line. “I think we’re done…” She looked up at him, surprise on her face. “We’re done!”

“No, Sarah,” he replied. “We’re just getting started.” Her heart nearly exploded from that. There was a chance for them. She smiled, leaned in, and kissed him.

“Kids!” Morgan yelled.

“Don’t care!” Sarah yelled back.


	5. Dealing With the Past

Chuck picked up his phone and grinned when he saw who it was. His tone was teasing as he answered. “You know Morgan needs his Chuck time too.” Chuck had promised Morgan he would come over and play video games Thursday evening. It wasn’t going to be a long session, ending around 9, but after that, Sarah had suggested he text her and see if she was awake and if so he could stop by. He REALLY hoped she didn’t fall asleep.

“Oh, I am aware, he’s been bitching to me for the past several nights. I mean would it kill him if we had some time along.”

Chuck looked over at Morgan. He smiled at his friend. “I’m willing to risk it.” Morgan grinned at him, thinking Chuck had just defended him to Sarah.

She grinned, laughed, and looked over at her four-year-old, the reason she was calling. “Better not, I kinda like the bearded guy. Look, there is a reason I’m calling you. My son refuses to believe me, but he said you or Morgan would know.”

“Okay.” Chuck was curious about what this could be about.

“He was mentioning Captain Marvel, and I asked if he meant the DC one or the Marvel one. He told me there was no Captain Marvel in DC. I then explained that Captain Marvel was in DC, due to Fawcett comics being shutdown over a copyright lawsuit by DC and then the characters were leased and later purchased by DC. In Marvel, he actually was Captain Mar-vell of the Kree who developed cancer and died. Later Ms. Marvel became Captain Marvel and-” she stopped because her door flew open, Chuck took three steps toward her and kissed her, soundly. She had forgotten this, in fact this kiss would probably make her remember her entire life if she ever forgot it. Note to self, kiss Chuck if you ever have some weird amnesia. She had done this to him before. Sometimes she would learn something nerdy just to get him to kiss her like that, passionate, not-thinking, just pure love. He pulled back a little, his eyes searching hers, and she grinned saucily. “Have I told you what I thought of the Solo movie?” His eyes crossed. He shook his head to clear his mind and looked over at Jordan.

“Whoa,” was all the boy could say.

“Jordan, you need to know women know just as many things, if not more, than guys,” Chuck said to him. “Including nerdy things.” Jordan nodded.

Sarah wasn’t about to let this go. “You know the silliest thing about that lawsuit, if the lawyer had any sense he’d of pointed out that actually he wasn’t Superman because Superman gets his powers from the sun and has a weakness of magic, and Captain Marvel, now SHAZAM’s powers are magic,” Sarah said behind him.

Chuck raised a finger to Jordan. “One second.” He stood up, turned, and kissed her again. When they broke this time, he looked into her eyes. “Seriously, do you know what your doing to me?” 

She nodded, grinning. “Fully aware.”

“Sarah, your door’s open,” Daniel said coming in. “Oh, I’m sorry. You must be him.”

“Him?” Chuck said, confused. He shook Daniel’s hand when offered. 

“I know you rushed off the other day when I showed up unannounced but I wanted to meet you. You have made a big impression on my son.” Jordan nodded. Daniel looked at Chuck kindly. “He thinks a lot of you.”

“I appreciate that,” Chuck said.

Daniel studied Chuck a minute. “You’ll take care of him, won’t you?” 

Chuck was taken aback. “I don’t understand,” Chuck said. “Are you going somewhere?”

“No, when you two get married,” Daniel said like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Married?” Chuck asked, turning to Sarah who shrugged like she didn’t know what was going on. He turned back to Daniel. “Married?”

-ooooo-

“Does he hate me?” Morgan asked, drinking a grape soda. Chuck left Sarah’s a few minutes after the debacle next door and returned to Morgan’s. Daniel wanted to spend some time with his son, and Chuck knowing how important it was to spend time with your dad gave them some space. Sarah told him to call her, but from the frustrated look on her face, he didn’t think he’d be seeing her anymore tonight. He told Morgan everything that happened. Morgan didn’t say anything, went and got a six pack of soda, sat, and drank before he asked his question that confused Chuck.

“Hate you?”

Morgan looked at Chuck like he’d grown a third head. “Yes, hate me. You know I had your wedding all planned out, the one to JennySarah.” Chuck just shook his head. “PLUS the proposal plan is now back in play, and he just throws that out there. Does he know how hard I’ve worked on the whole thing?”

Chuck saw they were heading to Morgantown so he just sat back and enjoyed the ride. “Didn’t Sarah nix the DeLorean?”

He shook his head, disgusted. “She just didn’t understand how important it was.”

Chuck really admired the bearded man’s commitment. “And the horses on the beach?”

He shrugged at that one, he had to concede her point. “She said she didn’t want to have to clean up after them, and to be fair, they do tend to just do their business where ever they wish.”

Chuck was hoping this one would stop him. “What about the balcony at the winery up in the Valley?”

Morgan looked at him like he had lost it. “She was good with that but she wasn’t waiting three years until you could propose to her.” Chuck turned to look at him. Shock covered his face “Dude, you can’t get in until you’re 21.”

This was news. Was there actually a chance for them back then? He knew how he felt, and she had told “Uh, she was serious?”

“What does it matter if she was or not, I was…I mean am…you know what I mean!” Chuck gave him a look. He thought about asking if Morgan knew it wasn’t about him but decided that would be a waste of breath. “Dude, did you not get how much she loved you? Still loves you?”

He shook his head. “I mean I thought I knew, but then…” he blew out a breath. “Her dad screwed up so much.”

“He did, but you can go forward now.”

It was so easy for Morgan, he didn’t understand. He had to understand, and it was up to Chuck to show him. “Morgan, she has a kid.”

Moran stared at him. “Chuck did she seem bothered by what Daniel said?”

“Morgan, you make it sound simple, it’s not that simple.”

Morgan lost it. “Oh, so for over eight months you two grew so close you could talk about all that stuff at seventeen. But now, now when you’re adults and you found out all the negative stuff that caused you to split was a lie, and you can go forward and be happy, your answer is it’s not that simple.” He sat up and looked Chuck right in the eye. “Dude, I told you a long time ago, she’s the one, and nothing has changed.” Morgan stood up and looked out the window. “He’s gone, Chuck.” Chuck gave Morgan a look. Morgan looked at him. “For someone so smart, you sure are stupid. I’m throwing you out, go over there.” Chuck left Morgan’s and walked across the yard. He stood on the doorstep, fist raised. He pulled his hand down, got ready to leave when then the door was opened, a phone in her hand.

The look on her face was not a pleased one. “Nope, he didn’t knock,” she said into the phone. “Thanks, Morgan. Yes, I agree the balcony is still a fine idea.” She snapped the phone shut. “Any reason you were about to run away?”

“The sight of that ancient phone was too much,” he deadpanned.

She shook her head, not laughing or smiling. Chuck knew things were about to get serious. “Get in here, I’ll put Jordan to bed and we’ll talk.”

He nodded and came in. “Sorry about Morgan.” She gave him a look, shook her head, and headed off to put Jordan to sleep. She didn’t look happy. Great. Now Morgan had her upset. He sat down on her couch, nervous, what was he nervous about? It was Sarah. He knew things were different now. She had a son. It wasn’t as simple as it used to be. 

“Chuck, Morgan isn’t the problem,” she said as she came back in. “Lot of things look good on you, Chuck; curls, short hair, rolled up sleeves, and so many other things, but the one thing that doesn’t is self-doubt.”

Chuck was surprised by that. “I have no self-doubt.”

“Really? Huh, I guess it was someone else sitting there thinking how complicated things are now.”

Who was she, and when did she learn to read people. Had she always known? “I never said those things.”

“Chuck, are we really going to argue only to agree in the end that you’re wrong?” She didn’t wait for an answer, sat down right beside him, took his left arm, put it over her shoulders, and leaned against him. She sighed contently. “I missed this,” she said softly. “We watched many a movie like this.” He leaned over and kissed her head like he used to, and she melted inside. “You better not be thinking of rescinding that invitation for tomorrow afternoon.”

“I love you, Sarah, that hasn’t changed, but other things have,” he said softly. She snuggled closer to him. “But they don’t seem to concern you.” She shrugged.

“I love you, you love me, everything else, we’ll figure you,” she said. 

“Yeah, but,” he began.

“Chuck, shut up. Baby, I love you, but you worry about too much.” She sat up and looked at him. God he missed that look. He missed her calling him baby. He missed it all. “Do you love me and want to be with me?”

“Sarah, I do, but-”

“No buts, Chuck, either you do or you do not do, there is no try.” She winked at him. He leaned forward to kiss her but she backed away, eyebrow arched.

“I love you.”

“You once told me we had forever, remember?” He nodded. “What’s changed?” He didn’t answer. “Do you like Jordan?”

“Of, course, Sarah.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“It’s not that easy,” he said, as serious as he could be. She shook her head, pushed his face back and leaned back into him.

“Yeah, it is. Now, if you think it’s too complicated we just won’t come over tomorrow.” Chuck started to say something. “Zip it, Bartowski. We’ve wasted eight years and I’m not gonna waste a bunch more time because you think it’s complicated.”

“Sarah,” he began.

“I’m not mad, Chuck, I’m just telling you how it is. Now are you going to let me enjoy my Chuck snuggle time?”

“You know I’m all about the cuddle and the snuggle.” She lifted up and looked at him, shaking her head.

“That’s cruel, teasing a girl with some cuddling like that. That’s serious stuff, Bartowski.”

He took a breath. “I’m serious.”

She leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back she was inches from his face. “Then start acting it.” She winked, and leaned back against him, enjoying her Chuck time.

-ooooo-

Chuck was sitting by his pool. He had been thinking all night since he left Sarah’s, and she was right. He was pondering lunch when his phone began to rang. He picked it up, saw who it was, smiled, and answered. “Chuck Bartowski, man who realizes loving Sarah Walker is very uncomplicated speaking.”

“Now that’s the proper way to answer the phone,” she said giggling. “How would feel about your two weekend house guests showing up early?”

Chuck sat up, grinning. “Sarah, you are always welcomed at my place.”

“Not at 3 AM,” she countered.

“Sure you are,” he insisted.

“Then why don’t I have a key? See you in an hour,” and with that she hung up as Chuck sat and processed that.

-ooooo-

“If you don’t want me here, you should change the code.” Morgan had shown up again, unannounced, again. Chuck was nearing freak-out levels of spiraling. 

“Morgan, it’s not that, Sarah and Jordan are coming over.”

Morgan hadn’t seen Chuck this upset in some time, he was determined to be the pillar of support Chuck needed. “I’m very aware, I’m here to babysit.”

“Morgan, I need to do this.” 

Morgan looked at his friend and it dawned on him what Chuck was saying. “That’s what this is about, you’re scared of kids.”

“Scared, I wouldn’t say scared, it’s just I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

Morgan shook his head. He stared at his friend. “I want head nods and shakes only.” Chuck nodded. “Do you love Sarah?” Chuck nodded. “Are you willing to be the father that boy needs.” He thought for a second and nodded. Relief was on Morgan’s face. “THEN WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?” Chuck just stared at him, and it dawned on Morgan he had told Chuck to only nod and shake his head. “Go ahead.”

“Have you seen that kid’s dad? It’s not like he’s dead, it’s not like he’s not in his life, in fact, he is working hard to be in Jordan’s life.” Chuck was beginning to spiral and didn’t see Sarah come in to the house. She was hearing all of it and grinning. “It’s not just her, it’s her and Jordan, and that makes things complicated.” Chuck noticed Morgan. “Oh God, she’s right behind me, isn’t she?”

“Well, that explains the complicated remark last night. What are you gonna do about it, Bartowski?” He turned towards her and there it was. The smirk on her face. He had missed that so much. 

He spoke as honestly as he could. “Try really hard?” Sarah nodded. “You’ll be patient?” She nodded. Chuck turned to Jordan. “Buddy, can you and I talk.” Jordan nodded. Sarah and Morgan gave them some privacy. They sat on the couch. “So, I love your mom.”

“I love her too.” He thought for a second. “But you kiss her different than I do.”

“Right. You kiss her like you kiss your mom or your sister.”

“YOU KISS YOUR SISTER!”

Sarah chuckled in the other room hearing that. “Yeah on the cheek, and I hug her too.” He looked at Jordan. “So, my mom and dad left when I was a little older than you, and my sister raised me. So she’s my sister, but she’s more, you know?” Jordan nodded. “I was thinking about, if it’s okay with you, taking your mom on dates and sometimes bringing you along, because it is the two of you, not just her.”

“Where could we go, because I don’t want to see one of those kissing movies.”

Chuck nodded. He had to admit he agreed with the kid. “Me either. How about just her and I go see them, that way you don’t have to.”

Jordan was thankful for Chuck taking the bullet on that one. “Can we go watch Marvel movies?”

“Is that okay with your mom?” Jordan was quiet. “See, that’s the stuff you can’t do to me. Whatever your mom and dad says goes.” He took a deep breath. “And also, I understand, I’m not your dad, I’m not trying to take his place. I never would, but I do love your mother, and I have for a very long time.”

Jordan was quiet for a moment. “I like you, and my mom really likes you.” Chuck grinned at him. “I won’t try to trick you.”

Chuck reached over and ruffled Jordan’s hair. “Jordan, you’re a kid, of course you’ll try and trick me, just know the punishment will be the same as if you tried it on your mom.” Chuck looked up and saw Sarah standing by the hallway, a happy smile on her face. “I need a minute with her, if that’s okay.”

“Yep. What do I call you?”

“How about Chuck?” He held his hand up, and Jordan gave him a high five. “I bet if you asked Morgan he can get the wii out.” Jordan took off to find Morgan. Sarah came in, grinning. She sat down beside him, and Chuck reached in his pocket and pulled out something. He handed it to her. She took it and looked at it, confused. “Like I said, you’re always welcome here. You need to get away, use the pool, whatever, you’re welcome. Even if I’m gone somewhere.”

“Did you just invite me to move in with you?” she asked, the teasing tilt evident in her voice.

“I’m not saying I did or didn’t, but don’t you think that would be a bit much, especially for Jordan who just moved?” She nodded and grinned. “Also you two have rooms right beside each other.” She cocked an eyebrow. “Sarah.”

“No, no, you’re right. Last time probably did scar us both a bit.”

Chuck looked a little down. “Well, I don’t know if I’d go that far. The night was amazing. The next day, not so much.” 

She ran her hand through his hair. “That night was amazing. The next day was the worst of my life. I promise you the next time it happens,” she paused, to let that sink in. He grinned, turned a little red, but didn’t pull away. “I’ll be right there beside you the next morning and day.” 

“Oh, great, you’re gonna go Basic Instinct on me.” She burst out laughing. He took her hand. “We’re adults, we’re in charge of our actions now, and we can make this work.”

She held up the key. “Last chance, Bartowski, take it back, or forever hold you peace.” He made a zipping motion over his lips. Sarah found her key chain and put in on her key ring. “Is there anything else I need to know?”

“The security code is your birthday, two digit month and two digit day.”

She had a sad look on her face, and rubbed his with her hand. “You never did forget me, did you?” He shook his head. “Okay, that’s in the past, let’s move forward.” He nodded. “So, any plans?”

“Well,” he said grinning and grabbing his laptop. He pulled it open and showed her what he was thinking. She grinned and turned toward him.

“Jordan too?” Chuck nodded. She pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you, Chuck.”

“I love you, Sarah.” He kissed her again, neither of them noticing the two sets of eyes on them.

“Do they always do that?” they heard Jordan say from the hallway.

“All the time,” Morgan admitted. “All the time.”


	6. The Aquarium

The next morning found the three of them in the car and arriving at the Long Beach Aquarium parking lot, with Chuck driving. It had been a different ride than Sarah was used to with Chuck behind the wheel. Usually she drove while he chose songs from his playlist, giving out bits of trivia, and she just enjoyed herself. Last night had been wonderful. The three had enjoyed the pool, Sarah had dunked him once when he wasn’t paying attention, and they had just been together, happy. Jordan had fallen asleep quickly from swimming and Chuck and Sarah had planned on talking, until her yawns threatened to dislocate her jaw. She went to her room she was staying in for the weekend to get some sleep and she assumed he went to his, but she wondered. She had a feeling he had sat up for a lot of the night, thinking. That’s what he did, think. This morning he had looked no worse for wear and they piled into the car and headed to the aquarium. She told him the story about what had happened to her after she left him and before she joined the CIA. He had been quiet for a few moments, processing. 

After parking the car, Chuck sat there for a second, shaking his head. “So, you had to work for the CIA for seven years.” Sarah nodded, watching Chuck’s face. There was real sorrow and understanding there, not pity. It may be eight years later, but some things about him hadn’t changed. “And if you didn’t work for them, you’d go to jail?” She nodded again. “Good grief, Sarah, I get it. You couldn’t leave, so why would you call?”

“But I should have,” she insisted. Chuck turned to her, and took her hand.

“No, we’re not gonna dwell, someone incredibly smart once told me we’ve wasted eight years. She’s right, this is about moving forward.”

She smiled at him. “Using my own words to get ahead, very smart, Bartowski.” He waggled his eyebrows and got out of the car. They got Jordan out, headed to the entrance, and made their way inside.

“Now, here’s a very important piece of information.” Chuck had been to the Long Beach Aquarium before, so he quickly became the defacto tour guide. Jordan was quite excited. They had rented a stroller for him, because Chuck was quite sure today was going to tire the little guy out. “These first few exhibits have a blue diver, named Bob. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to try and find him in those exhibits.”  
Jordan, excited to the point he was about to bounce, looked over at his mom. “MOM! Can we do it? Please?”

Sarah gave Chuck a smile. Chuck thought he couldn’t handle this, the three of them. Was he ever wrong. “We should do it together.”

Jordan nodded, and looked at Chuck. “Yeah, like a family!” Chuck’s eyes got wide but he saw Sarah’s smile, and knew it wasn’t bothering her. He helped Jordan into the seat, buckled him in, and offered to push. Sarah stepped away and made the gesture of “be my guest.”

Chuck took off, pushing Jordan in front of him, and Sarah walking beside him. “Okay, so we’re headed to the Southern California / Baja Gallery where the sea jellies are first.” 

“Ooh.” Jordan was mesmerized with them and their colors. Chuck thought Jordan was watching the jellies when the little guy spoke up. “I can’t find Bob.”

“I think I see him.” Sarah squatted down to his level and pointed out the blue diver.

“There he is!” Jordan was excited and nearly bounced out of his stroller. Chuck grinned, so far so good.

Chuck squatted down beside Jordan. “Where is he, Buddy? I don’t see him.” Jordan took Chuck’s face in his hands and pointed it toward the diver. Sarah had to put her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter. He still had his hands on Chuck’s head when Chuck spoke. “Yep, there he is!” Sarah had to laugh at the sight. “So Sarah’s in the lead finding them.”

Jordan, with his hands still on Chuck’s face, turned Chuck’s face toward his. “No, Chuck, we’re doing it together.”

Chuck nodded. “Got it.” Sarah gave him a grateful smile. They wandered along, and found seals and sea lions, Jordan finding Bob with the seals, and Chuck pointing out the one with the sea lions. They made their way outside, and Sarah grinned.

“If you don’t mind oh great tour guide, might I take this part?” Sarah asked.

Chuck bowed deeply at the waist. “M’lady, it would be my pleasure.” Jordan laughed at the two. Chuck straightened back up, and then squatted down to Jordan. He put his hand by his mouth as he faux whispered to the little boy. “She’s got a lot to live up to, my tour has been top notch so far.” He winked at her.

They were about to head outside and Sarah was trying hard to contain her excitement. She had a good idea what was about to happen. Last night, she had done some research on the aquarium and knew this was where Jordan could pet a bamboo shark, corals, and even the jelly fish he thought were so cool from the earlier exhibit. As they walked, she decided she needed to spice up her tour guide routine. She mimicked Chuck and pointed out a small outdoor gift shop…which quickly backfired because Jordan wanted to buy everything inside. She saw Chuck reach for his wallet, and flashed him a look. He pulled his hands back, palms up, grinning. Sarah laughed, and told Jordan if they had time they’d come back later. She caught Chuck’s eye and shook her head no, earning a laugh from Chuck. Chuck bent down to unhook Jordan’s straps when Jordan realized what they were about to do.

“Can I really touch them?”

Sarah squatted down in front of him, soaking up the look of wonder on his face. “Mmmhmm. Now the Bamboo Shark,” she began.

“WILL HE EAT ME?!”

Sarah put her hands on his shoulders to calm him. “Do you think I’d let you touch him if he would?” Jordan shook his head. 

Chuck squatted down beside him as well. “Hey, I’ve know your mom for a long time, and there is no way she’d let someone she cared about get hurt.” 

Sarah flinched at those stinging words. She didn’t think Chuck was trying to be hurtful with them, but she had let him get hurt, and there was no one she had cared about more before Jordan had come along. Chuck saw her flinch, replayed the words in his head and realized what he had said. Before he could apologize to her, Jordan spoke up.

“I’ve known her for four years,” the little boy said, tilting his head to look at Chuck. Chuck blinked, thought about it, and realized he was right.

“Welp, you got me there, kiddo.” Jordan giggled, and walked over to the tank with the both of them. Chuck picked him up to get a better angle and he gently touched the shark. He touched the coral as well, and then very hesitantly, touched the jelly. Jordan laughed and yanked his hand away. Sarah beamed as she watched the two together and felt something stir in her that she thought was long dead. 

After they had touched all the cool stuff outside, the trio headed upstairs to the tropical pacific gallery, where there were all kinds of frogs. They were colorful and exotic, but an issue quickly arose when Jordan couldn’t see some of them, because they were too high up.

Chuck squatted back down in front of Jordan, and pointed to his back. Jordan’s eyes grew wide. Chuck nodded and Jordan wrapped his arms around Chuck’s neck and threw his legs around his chest. “Higher,” Chuck said softly. Jordan put his hand on top of Chuck’s head and began to climb. Sarah covered her mouth at the sight in front of her, watching the two men she loved, especially the tall one that had one eye closed in a wince. Jordan threw one leg over Chuck’s shoulder, grabbed hold of the far ear and pulled. Sarah looked on in a mix of horror and laughter as Jordan pulled himself up into a sitting position on Chuck’s shoulders. Chuck winked at Sarah and slowly rose, with Jordan sitting like he was king of the world.

“Mom! I’m taller than you!” 

Sarah giggled and looked at the two of them. She found that feelings were erupting in her that she was having trouble controlling. Chuck gave her a questioning look, making sure she was okay. She nodded, tears pooled in her eyes. Jordan studied the frogs, while Chuck held one of his legs with one hand, and Sarah’s hand with the other. Sarah noticed a few people glance and smile in their direction. She wondered how Chuck would react to those looks, she didn’t mind, in fact, she enjoyed them. They continue through the exhibit and came upon a huge tank with sea turtles. Jordan’s eyes widen.

“Aren’t they awesome, Jordan?” Chuck felt the boy nod to his question and grinned. Jordan was in absolute awe. In fact, as they explored the entire gallery, Jordan barely spoke a word. His mouth just remained open, taking in all of the sights. Chuck grinned and appreciated the boy’s wonder. “It’s different then what we’re used to seeing on land isn’t it?”

“It is.” Jordan was quiet for a moment and when he spoke, there was something to his tone that was different, kinder, warmer. Not that Jordan had ever been anything but friendly to Chuck, but this time there was just….more. “Thank you for bringing us here, Chuck.”

“Hey, it is my pleasure, Buddy.”

The tour continued as Jordan pointed out things like the sea dragon that looked like a twig, and then, he saw it, his eyes grew wide as he could barely contain the excitement. “MOM! NEMO!” Sarah laughed at his excitement and looked at him. She glanced up at Chuck. The smile on his face was like stumbling upon a hidden treasure. After all they had been through, after all that had gone wrong, it was like things were finally clicking. They passed a nice little cafe with an outside patio as they made their way to the North Pacific Gallery and that was where Sarah made a decision.

“Jordan, why don’t you give Chuck a bit of a break, his back has to be tired.” Chuck hadn’t said anything or even made any face to indicate he was hurting, but the thankful look he gave her told her she was right.

“How do I get down?”

Chuck grinned at Sarah as he tried to look up at Jordan. “Oh, Buddy, this is the best part.”

“Chuuuuuck(,)” Sarah was very leery about what she thought was about to happen.

“Hey, we’re family, right?” He winked his eye when he said that. And with that, Sarah knew he hadn’t meant anything by his earlier comment.

She grinned, and tears pooled again in her eyes. If he was game, she was game. “Right. What do I do?”

“That’s the spirit, Sarah! Jordan are you ready?”

“Yep!” 

“Okay, Sarah, behind me. That’s it, now, Jordan, Sarah is going to reach up, that’s it, just like that and you are going to let go of my ears, andmyhairow!” Jordan was giggling, and Sarah was trying not to. “Just let go buddy, your mom’s got you.” He did, and he tumbled right into Sarah’s arms. He smiled up at her.

“That was fun!” Sarah put him down on the ground and Jordan ran over and hugged Chuck’s legs. Chuck had a surprised look on his face that turned into a grin. He reached down and patted him on the back, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. After a moment, Jordan let go and took Sarah’s hand as Chuck went back to stroller duty. He didn’t say anything, but Sarah was pretty sure he was wondering if they’d made a mistake renting it. Sarah glanced over, saw the look on his face and just smirked. When Jordan tired out in a bit, he’d be glad they rented it. “Look at that bird’s face!” They had come upon the Diving Birds and Jordan couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was in awe of the orange beak on the Horned Puffin, and just stared at it. Sarah started to respond but couldn’t help but laugh as Chuck walked right up to the glass to look at it.

“Sarah, it’s got an orange beak!”

She shook her head. She went from having two children to one and then back to two. “It does, Chuck, now back away from the glass.”

He grinned at her and the tour continued. Sarah saw more and more couples give them looks and couldn’t help but wonder what was going through Chuck’s mind. If she were honest, she was getting what she’d always wanted, and what she’d wanted with Chuck before she met Daniel). She wanted a family, she wanted her son to have a dad that cared. That wasn’t Daniel, and she now knew it. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t do to Chuck what she did to Daniel, to force him into something, but a part of her hoped, dreamed, that they would be a family. She knew how Chuck could freak out, and a part of her worried he would. A part of her worried this was too much, way too fast, and there were still scars from what happened between them in the past, but if she was honest, she was hoping with every fiber of her being that Chuck Bartowski was loving this as much as she was. It was everything she could hope for, and yet she didn’t dare dream it.

“Can I be honest with you?” The question he asked softly yanked her out of her thoughts.

“I wish you would……always.”

“I’m a little mad at your dad right now. We could have been doing this….I know you said we’re moving forward but this….this is…”

“I get what you’re saying, but you’re right, this is.” She grinned at him.

“Yeah?” A slow smile spread across his face.

“Yeah,” she replied, the grin growing into a smile. She decided to be as honest as she could. They both deserved that. “Chuck, we get to make this whatever we want. And right now I have the two guys in my life I want, so I hope you’re good with that.”

“Just to be clear, I am one of those guys, right?” He waggled his eyebrows and she snorted. 

“Yes, Nerd Boy, you’re one of them, and your little buddy is the other.”

Chuck looked over at Jordan. “He is, isn’t he?” The grin on his face made her heart swell. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the Giant Octopus. They all stood there together watching the octopus as she moved about, changing colors to match whatever she touched. Chuck didn’t even think as he just slipped his arm around Sarah’s shoulder and she just as naturally leaned into him, Jordan’s hand securely in hers. They watched the marvelous creature and stood there as the volunteer talked. When the volunteer finished telling them all about the octopus, they continued on to the Coral Touch exhibit. Sarah lifted Jordan onto her hip so he could reach into the pool to feel all the different things.

“I want to feel all of them, Mom.” Sarah grinned at her son and his bravery. “Now you.”

“Yeah, now you, Sarah,” Chuck teased. 

She gave Chuck a look, but it wasn’t unkind, more playful than anything. “Hush, you,” she replied, but the grin made it clear she enjoying the back and forth. She took a deep breath, reached in, and quickly pulled her hand back.

“Mom! Why didn’t you touch more?”

“Yeah, why Mom?” Chuck added, grinning. 

She spun on Chuck and spoke with a low, husky voice. “You don’t get to call me that unless I have one of yours, and even then, I find it a little weird.” Chuck began to process what she’d said, sputtered, and had no clue what to say, as Sarah and Jordan exited the coral touch lab. Chuck realized quickly where they were going and hurried after them, excited. What they didn’t know was that Chuck had a possible surprise lined up, Otters. As they walk up to the otter exhibit, Jordan’s eyes lit up. He edged right next to the glass and one of the sea otters swam right over and waved at Jordan.

“MOM AN OTTER WAVED AT ME!” He was beside himself.

“Sweetie!” She was waving back with her son at the otter and neither noticed the grin on Chuck’s face.

Chuck got right behind Jordan and bent down. He spoke softly. “What if we fed the otters?” Jordan spun to look at Chuck, his eyes huge. Sarah looked down at him, in disbelief. Chuck realized he hadn’t cleared it with Sarah, stood, and began to open his mouth.

“I don’t know how you pulled this off, and I don’t care, thank you,” she said. Jordan gave him a thumbs up and a wink, making Chuck laugh. 

“Come on, Sarah, it’s no big deal. Besides, doesn’t everyone want to feed them, because, well, OTTERS!” Sarah threw back her head and laughed. Some things never changed with this guy. 

“So, is this the otter feeding family?” A worker they hadn’t noticed before asked. She grinned at Chuck and Sarah wondered if the worker knew him.

“Did we time it right?” Chuck may have been even more excited than Jordan, which Sarah wasn’t sure was completely possible. 

“Absolutely, Chuck.” Sarah was certain she knew him. “Come on, we’ll go meet Ollie and Brooke.”

Jordan’s eyes about popped out of his head. “We’re gonna really meet them and feed them?” He threw himself at Chuck’s legs. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Sarah just laughed as Chuck shrugged. She reached over and put her hand around his neck, her thumb rubbing him under his ear. She knew he loved that, and she grinned. 

“You did good, Bartowski.”

“Yeah?” he asked softly. She nodded. They followed the employee until they reached the feeding area.

“Mom! Brooke, that’s the one that waved at me earlier!” Sarah just shook her head. The volunteer led Jordan over. They appeared and acted gentle, but Chuck and Sarah were nearby, just in case.

“Jordan, say paw before you feed Brooke next time.” Jordan looked at Chuck like he just gave him the secrets of the universe. 

Jordan got close to the opening with his hand, and with excitement almost spilling out of him said, “Paw”. The otter reached out and touched Jordan’s hand. Sarah had instant tears in her eyes. Her son was beside himself, and it was because of one amazing man. She was pretty sure Chuck’s arrangement of this had nothing to do with his money. There was one reason and one reason only, there was no one on Earth like Chuck Bartowski, and that was why she couldn’t forget him for all those years. She and Chuck both fed the otters, and after having waved good-bye and thanked Debbie for the wonderful time, they headed upstairs to the outdoor area. They made it to the penguin enclosure and watched them for a while, but Sarah knew that Jordan was fading, fast. The otters had been the high point, and it had been a long day, but there was one more thing to see. The trio headed over to the Ray Habitat touch pool, and, Sarah included, pet the bat rays and the guitarfish.

Sarah looked at her little guy about passed out in the stroller and her big guy, exhausted himself, but suddenly he perked up. She followed his line of sight, and rolled her eyes. The gift shop. She followed him inside, but quickly lost him. How did someone so tall and lanky disappear like that? She found him again and he had six shirts in his hands. Three of one kind, all in their sizes, three of the other, again, all in their sizes.

“Chuck,” she began.

“Sarah, come on, we need these!” The first shirt said The Otter Strikes Back, made in the cartoonish style of The Empire Strikes back. She rolled her eyes and glanced at the second set of shirts. On them was a shark, like out of Jaws, but the lettering around it said, Come to the Shark Side. She gave him a pleading look, he pouted, and she relented. She knew she was in trouble if he ever figured out how far he could go with that pout. He bought the shirts, returned the strolled and the three, with Chuck holding Jordan against his chest, Jordan’s head on Chuck’s shoulder and Chuck holding Sarah’s hand with his free one, exited the Aquarium, and loaded the car. Sarah realized that she was on her way to getting what she wanted. Peaking over at Chuck’s face, she was pretty sure he was as well. As they pulled out onto the highway, Sarah snuck a peak in the back at her sleeping son. She turned and looked at Chuck, focusing on the road as he drove, and the image of the family she had always hope for snuck into her mind. He noticed her looking at him and smiled back warmly, reaching over and taking her hand. “Did I do okay?”

“Bartowski, that was just about perfect.” She was quiet for a second. “You know what, I’m wrong, it was perfect.” He nodded. “What about you?” He glanced her way. “Was it…too much?”

He smiled, his nose crinkling. “No, I had a blast. I mean, I think some people thought we were a family.”

“I told you I was with the two guys in my life I want to be with, if that’s not family, I don’t know what is.” He squeezed her hand and as they rode, she thought about the life she left behind. The life she thought she could never have. The life she thought impossible given all their mistakes, but now it was not only obtainable, but it was going to happen, it was just a matter of when.


	7. Conversations

Chuck leaned back on the couch. They had gotten home, had a bit to eat, and Sarah got Jordan ready for bed. He was beat and to be honest so were the two of them. Sarah walked back into the living room. She had on a robe and Chuck had no idea what was on underneath. All he knew was it was short because he could see miles and miles of bare leg, and dear lord did she have amazing legs. He snatched his thoughts from that, but he saw her smirk and he was pretty sure he was busted. “Is he okay?”

“Jordan? He’s out like a light, he was so excited he crashed as soon as I got him into bed. I mean he got his hand petted by an otter.” Chuck grinned. He was glad Jordan enjoyed it. He liked the little guy, a lot. He really wanted Jordan to like him, because he was Sarah’s son, and that was important, but also he liked Jordan, a lot. She wondered how he pulled off the otters and decided to mess with him. “Used your rich guy pull to get that done?”

Chuck looked a bit sheepish. “Uh, no. See, uh, during summers while in college I came home and worked at the Buy More all I could, and when I wasn’t working for them, I worked on my project. Ellie forced me out of the house on day, and took me where we went today. I wasn’t having a very good time, I was, uh, well, grumpy then.”

“Oh.” What else could she say. She was pretty sure she knew why.

“I didn’t tell you this to upset you, I wanted to explain how it happened.” She nodded. “So I’m standing there, looking irritated and Debbie walked up to me. Yeah, same one from today. We talked, long story short, she said she could make me smile. I just harrumphed, but Ellie BEGGED her to try.” Sarah chuckled. “So I went and fed an otter and he shook my hand. She was right. She told me to come down anytime I was feeling grumpy and I could feed them. Debbie’s kept her word ever since. I called her before we went to make sure it was okay, and Debbie insisted we come feed the otters.” Sarah looked at Chuck with a grin, and shook her head. She got up, walked over, and sat right on his lap.

“Chuck, I’m sorry I hurt you, but I’m glad you found those otters.” He grinned. She kissed him and time stopped, space was distorted, and he wasn’t sure but his molecules may have gotten rearranged. She pulled away, grinning at him. “I really want to thank you for this wonderful weekend. We needed it, and I’d like to do it again, if you do.”

“Anytime you want.” She pulled back and gave him a mock affronted look. “You know what I mean, Walker,” he said with a wink. 

“Chuck, maybe I want anytime.” Chuck’s head about spun off of his shoulders. “However, I have a four year old in a bed, by himself, and if he wakes up…”

“He’ll be scared.” Chuck was nodding, and grinning. “Nothing worse than a scared boy.”

“Nothing,” Sarah agreed. “Who holds you while you’re scared?”

“I used to have a girlfriend who did.”

“Used to?” she arched an eyebrow. “Since high school?” He shook his head. “So me?” He nodded. “If you ever need to be held, I’m here, I won’t judge you.”

“I know, Sarah,” he said softly. “Sarah, where do we go from here?”

“Forward.” She looked him right in the eye. “We go forward, together.”

“Together?” He didn’t even try to hide the grin on his face.

“Together, and we promise each other, we talk about what we think we saw, or read, or heard.”

“Okay, then I heard that there’s this guy who would see you every day, but he’s really trying to be cool about things.”

“Well, I heard there’s this girl that’s about to go drag him into her house every evening.”

“Huh, your house?”

“I didn’t say it was me.”

“You didn’t say it wasn’t you.” She squinted her eyes at him. “In fact, I know it’s you.” She leaned down and kissed him. 

She pulled away. “I really need to go to bed, you know Jordan.” 

Chuck nodded. “Absolutely, because if you don’t something might wake him up.” Her eyebrow went up. “NO! NO! Not that, I wasn’t implying that, I just meant.” She laid a finger on his lips to quiet him.

“Chuck, maybe I was.” His brain exploded. She removed her finger, kissed him gently on the lips and left. Chuck sat there for a long time, alone, with the dopiest grin on his face.

-ooooo-

The next afternoon saw Jordan hugging Chuck before he finally got in the car. Chuck watched them leave and felt something in him, he wasn’t expecting. He missed them. That threw him. He sat in his living room, with the lights off as the sun sat, staring out the window. He heard his door open and he really hoped he had locked the door and set the codes.

“Did she leave again?” Ellie flicked on a light switch and Chuck blinked, his eyes having gotten used to the darkness.

“Yeah,” he said softly, and then felt the anger radiate off of her. He spun, saw her face, and realized what he had said. “No! I mean she’s not here! I mean, she’s here just not here!”

“Chuck.”

He stopped. He was spiraling and he didn’t know why. “Ellie, I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared, Chuck?” She came and sat down in front of him, on the coffee table, searching his eyes. “She just went home, right?” He nodded. “Then what is wrong?”

“It’s more than just us this time and how do I still love her this much?”

Ellie smiled. “Because, Chuck, what you two had was so special that eight years couldn’t contain it.”

“If it was so special, why didn’t we try and find each other?”

“Because you were both so hurt, you shut yourself off so you’d never be hurt again.”

“Jordan hugged me.” Ellie was confused. “I mean really hugged me.”

Ellie smiled. “You’re conflicted?” Chuck nodded. Ellie patted him on the leg. “Good. That means you’re paying attention to everything involved, but don’t overcomplicate things, Chuck.” She paused. “Chuck, I shouldn’t have deleted her number.”

“No, you shouldn’t have, but you were hurt, and I’m not sure you’ve dealt with that.”

“Have you dealt with your?”

“I’m dealing with it, with her. It’s just all so much. We take a few steps forward and then I start thinking about what happens and I get scared again, and I want that to stop.”

“Trust your heart, Chuck. That’s the advice I should have given you long ago. That’s one thing that has always made me so mad, what if I was wrong then? What if I should have encouraged you to go after her? Obviously I should have, and I didn’t and that’s why I acted the way I did. Because I had to admit I was wrong, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’ve been through all of this. So, little brother, what you need to do is love that woman and not be scared to go to the ends of the earth for her, do you understand?” Chuck nodded and Ellie stood. “Love you, Chuck.”

“Love you, Ellie.” Ellie nodded, and left. Chuck sat for a second, and pulled up his computer. After a few minutes he found what he was looking for. He already had computer access that he needed given his contract with Barsoft, and after a few minutes he found the emergency contact number he was looking for on Jordan. He pulled up his phone and made a call.

“Daniel, Chuck Bartowski. We need to talk.”

-ooooo-

Sarah sat at her desk, humming. She hardly ever hummed. If she did it was to Jordan to calm him, but this wasn’t about calming herself. No, she was at peace. She was happy, ridiculously, stupidly, happy. This weekend….it was perfect….well, except that she had to go home. Chuck was perfect. He was more than perfect, she wasn’t sure what that word was, but it was and he was, and they were, and she was spiraling and didn’t care. A knock at her door yanked her out of her thoughts. She smiled at Lisa who had a weird look on her face.

“Uh, Sarah, there’s a woman here who said she’s your sister. She’s here to see you.”

Sarah perked up. “Brunette?” Lisa nodded. “Beautiful?” Lisa nodded again. “Little intimidating?” Lisa nodded a third time, and grinned. “ELLIE!” Lisa stepped back, Ellie came in, and Sarah got up from her chair, came around the desk, and hugged her. 

“Thank God,” Ellie said. Sarah looked confused. “I went over Sunday night and Mr. Deep thoughs looked like he was ready to jump off a cliff.” Sarah looked concerned. “He’s working things out in his head, Jordan got to him.”

Sarah grinned. “Keep a secret.” Ellie quickly nodded her head. “Jordan wanted to know if Chuck could spend the night so that both of us could take Jordan to schooldon’tsqueal.” Ellie was nearly vibrating. “Okay, let’s get you out of here, lunch?” The two of them took off to an old haunt they used to visit when Sarah last lived in California. It was a Mexican restaurant that had become a staple of the Bartowskis. They entered, were quickly seated, and Sarah started to speak when she saw someone familiar out of the corner of her eye. 

“Sarah?” She turned to Ellie. “You have the oddest look on your face.”

“Well, I think I see my….uh…Jordan’s dad.” Ellie started to turn but Sarah grabbed her arm and gave her a look to “be cool”. Ellie nodded, rubbed the back of her neck, stretched and looked over her shoulder. She had a different angle than Sarah and saw someone else, quickly turned around, and eyed Sarah.

“I thought you and Chuck were split up? Are you telling me you kept his son from him all this time?”

“What are you talking about….Ellie, is Chuck over there with the tall dark haired man?” Ellie nodded. Sarah leaned forward, put her hand on her head and rubbed her temple. “Daniel and Chuck are having lunch. The love of my life and father of my child are having lunch together in this restaurant.” She looked a little pale.

“Why?” Ellie whispered.

“Why are we whispering?” Sarah whispered back.

“I don’t know.”

Sarah straightened and grinned. “Okay, we are two grown women, and we are going to enjoy our lunch, and not worry about what they are doing, because it is none of our business.”

“Exactly.” Ellie sat there a second. “So do you have joint custody?”

“No, he’s on the birth certificate, but he thought it was best for me to raise Jordan since his personal mission was to get revenge at all costs.” She sighed. “Ellie, you ever know it’s just not going to work out, but you feel like you have to try?” Ellie shook her head, but took Sarah’s hand.

“Sweetie, after what you told me that your dad pulled I thought about it. Chuck told me a little about the con stuff he pulled and looking back…” she looked away tears pooling in her eyes. She turned back to Sarah and gave her a sad smile. “I should have told him that you weren’t capable of that. I told him never to try and contact you. When you showed back up, I took Chuck’s phone and I deleted the number, because I thought you had abandoned this family, like my mom and dad. When someone turns on this family like that….”

“They don’t deserve back in,” Sarah finished for her softly. Ellie shook her head.

“No, they do, and I’m so glad Chuck found you and brought you back, and I don’t mean just because of how it all happened. I mean, you didn’t deserve that. You deserved better of us.” She looked away again and when she looked back, tears were running down her face. “We’d lost everything and we were just getting our feet back under us. Chuck had met this wonderful girl who I just knew was going to spend the rest of her life with him, making each other ridiculously happy. And then that letter. We’d been left twice, Sarah.” Sarah took Ellie’s hand. “Twice, and now after what you…scratch that. After what we THOUGHT you did…I’m sorry.”

“No, Ellie, you thought I turned my back on you.”

“Sarah, you were seventeen, how much of a choice did you, could you, have really had?” 

Sarah sat there for a second. “Thank you.” Ellie shook her head, and started to speak but Sarah cut her off. “Thank you for being there for me, not just as Chuck’s girlfriend, but for me. Dad knew how to play me. He knew what buttons to push, knew all my insecurities, what he had put in my head for all those years. I shouldn’t have believed it. I understand why you thought what you did. So again, thank you, for being my friend.” Ellie squeezed her hand.

“Always, Sweetie. I’m sorry, I should have known better.” She squeezed Sarah’s hand again. “Okay, enough of this, now how is Jordan and when do I get to meet him and babysit him so you can have a night to yourself?”

Sarah grinned. “Subtle as always Ellie.” Her eyes got big as she saw the occupants of the table rise both seeing Sarah. Daniel waved, and fled. Chuck stood like a deer caught in headlights. “How do you feel about your brother joining us?” Instead of answering, Ellie turned and waved him over. Chuck walked over slowly, looking nervous.

“Ladies.” Both women laughed. “Are you two following me?”

“No, Silly,” Sarah said, reaching over and taking his hand. “Can you join us?” Chuck nodded, grabbed a chair and sat. The two women stared at him.

“I was making sure he was okay with me being around Jordan that much,” Chuck blurted out, not able to take the staring. “I’m going to be in his son’s life.” Sarah beamed. “And I needed to make sure he was okay with it. I don’t know what all it’s going to entail, but the last thing Jordan needs is adults acting like children over a child.” Ellie and Sarah both wanted to hug him.

“What did he say?” Ellie asked, never one to hold back.

Chuck sighed. “To care for him like I did for Sarah.” He sat there quietly, looking at the table. He glanced up at the two pair of eyes waiting for him. “Sarah, he’s part of you, of course I would, but that’s going to take time and work and it won’t happen overnight.” 

Sarah reached over and took his hand. “I love you, Chuck Bartowski and I don’t care how loud your sister squeals in a public restaurant.” 

Ellie took his other hand. “Don’t screw this up, Chuck.” He grinned at her. “You’re aces, Charles.” The Ellie and Sarah ate their meal, and Chuck enjoyed desert. Eventually Chuck and Sarah relented and agreed to let Ellie watch Jordan. She told them it was a shame he didn’t already know his aunt Ellie. Chuck’s phone rang and he excused himself to take the call outside. Sarah and Ellie talked a bit more until Chuck came back in. He told them something had come up and he needed to run. Sarah took his hand and asked if he would come by later. He grinned and nodded. Chuck took off leaving the two alone to talk.

-ooooo-

Chuck walked into Barsoft and was nearly run over by Morgan.

“Finally, I was about to call Ellie!”

“Morgan, I was with Ellie and Sarah, it is LA, you know, traffic?”

“I get it, I get it, but this guy says he has the opportunity of a life time. I’ve even looked the company up online.”

“Did you or Skip?”

“I mean I told Skip to, so that counts right?”

Chuck ran his hand through is hair and chuckled. “Okay, Morgan I’ll bite, tell me while we walk. What is the company?”

“Humane Palms is charity organization providing humanitarian relief in 3rd world countries. Their boss is worried hackers may one day attack his system and cost these fine people their money and supplies.” Chuck stopped walking. 

“Okay, that’s kinda incredible.”

“I told him we’d give him a discount.”

“No, we’ll do it for free.”

“Chuck he wants a one of a kind system that no one can hack into.”

“Okay he’ll get a discount.” Morgan nodded. “Give me a minute to talk to Casey.” Chuck headed toward Casey’s office, and knocked on the door. Casey grunted. “Got a minute, Big Guy?” Casey look up, and nodded. Chuck came in, shut the door, and sat across from him. Casey was paying attention. Chuck never shut the doors when talking to people.

“Daniel Shaw,” he began. Casey grunted. “He’s going to ask you to provide sniper support in an upcoming mission to take down a criminal that killed his fiance.”

Casey leaned back in his chair. “You want me to take it?”

“I want you to do whatever you want. I know you, you’ll ask for my blessing since you work with me now, and I have no problem with it.”

“You want me to.” He didn’t ask. 

Chuck struggled for a moment. “He’s Jordan’s dad, but he’s on this suicide revenge mission. He’s so blinded by what happened to her he can’t see the wonderful son in front of him. Jordan deserves better, Daniel deserves better.”

“Bartowski, you’re either the world’s best person or biggest idiot.”

“Why has it got to be one or the other, Casey?” Casey grinned at him. “Do me a favor, check out Humane Palms.” Casey nodded. “I may be the world’s biggest idiot, but I am careful.” Chuck got up and headed back to his office. He opened the door and there was the head of Humane Palms and Morgan.

“Chuck,” Morgan began, smiling. “Meet Augusto Gaez, CEO of Humane Palms.”

Chuck held out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Gaez.”

Augusto flashed a smile. “The pleasure is all mine Mr. Bartowski.”

-ooooo-

Sometime later, Chuck walked Augusto out the front door. The two shook hands, and Augusto left. Chuck watched him walk away. Both men were all smiles. Neither of them noticed the van in the parking lot with two figures in it watching them. 

“You got a plan?”

“Yeah, we snatch up the curly headed one, and I get him to talk.”

“Do you have any plans that don’t include you ‘forcing’ someone to talk?”

“Why change it up if it works?”

“You do know who that is, right? That’s Chuck Bartowski, head of Barsoft.”

“When we get done with him, he’s going to give us everything on Gaez and that trashy blonde.”

“Carina, if we blow this, it’s our last chance.”

The redhead studied her friend. “Zondra, we’re not going to blow this. When I get done with ‘Curls” he’s going to give me everything.”

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of,” Zondra muttered.


	8. Enter the CAT Squad

Chuck made his way to Sarah’s, his mind replaying what Daniel had told him at lunch earlier that day. Daniel told him he was ashamed of himself as a father. He had one goal in his life, and he refused to let himself be sidetracked by anything. He wanted revenge on those who had killed the woman he loved. He would do whatever it took, with no thought about what life held after that. As much as Daniel enjoyed being with Sarah, as much as he liked Sarah, she wasn’t his Evelyn. Chuck understood that. Daniel assured him he had no intention of trying to come between the two of them, not that he could. Sarah loved Chuck, that had been apparent, in fact, it was one of the things that kept them apart, even if Sarah couldn’t admit it. 

Sarah had wanted them to try and do family things, and when Daniel couldn’t commit, it frustrated her to no end. She wanted something he couldn’t give her, she was trying to have a family, but Daniel wasn’t what she wanted or needed. Daniel told Chuck he thought they had an understanding. He was the father, she was the mother, but they were not together. Every so often he’d relent and try to do things with the both of them, but when he did it usually made things worse. When he needed someone at work functions he asked her to go with him so they both didn’t have to find dates. He had accompanied them a couple of times to other events, so Sarah wouldn’t have to go alone. Yes, they had been together a few times, which Chuck really hadn’t wanted to hear about, but he had been with other women, and what did he expect, her be a nun? 

Daniel explained to him what Graham wanted, and while he hated it, it did make Shaw realized something, he had a son. He had supported Jordan monetarily, sometimes having to beg Sarah to accept it. Jordan deserved a father, and Shaw wanted to be what he could to Jordan, but he didn’t know if he was enough. Shaw believed he was broken, and Chuck was probably already a better father to Jordan than Shaw ever would be.

There was an acceptance between the Chuck and Daniel, an understanding. Chuck knew Jordan needed his birth father. Shaw knew Jordan needed a father in his life he could look up to, and he was sure that was Chuck Bartowski. Daniel told him that Sarah had asked him to sign away rights, but she had also changed her mind after Shaw had come to LA. Chuck told him he would never ask Shaw to do that, and that was between Shaw and Sarah. They exchanged contact info, and Daniel told him if he ever needed a sitter so he and Sarah could do something, he would, as long as Sarah was okay with it. Daniel also asked him about John Casey and told him his mission to take out the man who had killed his girlfriend.

Chuck pulled into the driveway thinking about lunch and his date for the evening. He never noticed the van that was following him. The tracker placed on his vehicle allowed the van to keep distance, and Chuck wasn’t exactly trained in spotting a tail, regardless of how many time Casey tried to. Something about the yelling, grunting, and just general unpleasantness of Casey during those times made Chuck tune out what Casey was saying. Chuck walked up to Sarah’s door and knocked. The door flew open, and a smiling Sarah Walker was there. She pressed something in his hand. He looked down and saw it was a key. She gave a soft smile, shrugged, mouthed the word, “later,” and turned so he could enter. Behind her was Morgan and Ellie, Chuck had a good idea why she said later.

“Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?”

“Chuck, Ellie wants to spend some time with her nephew,” Morgan explained. Chuck turned to Sarah who shrugged. Neither thought it was worth the battle that would take to change her mind. “We’re having a guys sleep over.”

“Why would you do…oh…OH!” Chuck’s eyes grew wide with the implications.

“Thanks, Morgan, he’s gun shy enough already.” She gave Chuck a shoulder bump as she said it to let him know she was teasing.

“You two do whatever you want, we got this.” Ellie was beaming. She came over and hugged Sarah. “Are we good, about earlier?” Sarah tightened the hug.

“Of, course, Ellie.” Sarah told Jordan good night and she loved him, and before they could leave, Jordan gave Chuck a hug. They headed out, got into Chuck’s vehicle and took off.

“Never got that Porsche?”

She gave him a look. “Oh, I wanted it soooo bad. However, it’s not very child friendly.” She gave a longing sigh, and then she thought. She slowly turned to him and saw the grin on his face. “You didn’t?”

He swallowed and gave a shrug. “I never forgot you, Sarah,” he said softly. “I never drive it, but it’s at home.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“I really hate my dad right now, just so you know.”

“He’s not my favorite person right now.”

She grinned at him. “So, the key is in case you need to get in, or I lose mine, or if you want to come visit me.”

“I could always just knock on the door.” 

She gave a shoulder bounce. “Whatever you want to do, Chuck?”

“Whatever?” He was sweating now, she knew his palms were sweaty. She was grinning and not even hiding it and that was making him sweat even more. She took his sweaty hand and they rode in silence to the restaurant. They had to park a little ways away, but it was a nice night for a walk so they strolled to the dining establishment. They talked about everything over dinner, but Chuck asked a lot about Jordan, and then about her, and her life. What she enjoyed about Washington. He alternated between the two, just wanting to know what made them happy, and what good experiences they had. After dinner they walked back, hand in hand, passing a homeless woman on the street. Sarah stiffened, like she sensed something. Chuck noticed, and before he could do anything, a needle was stuck in Sarah’s neck and she was collapsing to the ground. Chuck spun ready to try and fight when something poked him in the neck and everything went black. 

-ooooo-

He opened his eyes and it was still dark, was he blind? Had they put out his eyes? He felt with his hands, they were tied, but he found his watch. “Sarah?” he said panicking.

“I’m here, Chuck, be calm, there are hoods over our faces.”

“Oh, well that explains the smell, and why I need to sneeze.”

“Chuck, try not to sneeze, that could be-” Chuck sneezed. “Messy..”

“I’m okay, I just think I got snot on my face.” Sarah winced. “I guess as long as our eyes are covered we can’t see them and then they won’t kill us.”

“Chuck, they are in the room.”

“How do you know that?”

She sighed. She loved this guy, but sometimes… “I can hear them breathe.” She almost said sweetie, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t let them know what he meant to her. This was her fault. Someone knew who she was and took him to get to her. She heard him scream as she heard the hood get pulled off of his head. Her hood was pulled off as well. She blinked, got her bearings and the first thing she saw were the two women were unmasked. This wasn’t good.

“I’m really glad to see you two, because this is a huge misunderstanding, my, uh….” Chuck turned to Sarah. “Is it okay to say girlfriend?” Sarah winced internally, don’t tell them what we are. She also was doing a happy dance, he thought of her as his girlfriend! She nodded, because at this point what more damage could he do? She thought about that and realized, a lot. Chuck turned back to the two captors, who were quite amused. “See my girlfriend and I are catching back up, long story, and I think you got the wrong two people.” The redhead studied him, like a hungry lion. She turned to Sarah.

“Sarah Walker, baby momma of Daniel Shaw.”

“I don’t know if you need to say it like that,” Chuck muttered. Carina glanced at him, and shook her head.

“As I was saying, you leave baby daddy, meet up with Curls here and suddenly Gaez is meeting with him.”

“Oh, God, you’re the ones he was afraid of hacking into his computer system.” All three women turned to him. “What?”

“Chuck, shut up.” Sarah stared at him and he clamped his lips shut. He would have made the zipper motion but his hands were tied. 

Carina chuckled. “So you admit to meeting Gaez?”

Chuck looked at Sarah, who gave him a look. He turned back to Carina, lips firmly closed. Carina walked over, sat down in his lap, and he nearly flipped the chair over. “GET OFF GET OFF! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!”

“Red,” Sarah said very softly, but intensely. “So help me God if you hurt him, a hair on his head, I will make you wish you had never met me.”

Carina turned to Sarah, smirking. She grabbed hold of Chuck’s hair, pulled his head back, leaned forward, and ran her tongue right under his ear making him shiver. She sent Sarah a challenging look. Daggers were in Sarah’s eyes. “I won’t hurt him.” The look she gave Sarah let her know exactly what she would do. 

“Excuse me,” Chuck whimpered. “Can you have this discussion somewhere else?”

“I say we do it my way,” the brunette said, and pulled out a needle. She walked toward Chuck. Carina shrugged, reached to open his eyelid further, and Chuck promptly passed out. “What the hell?”

“He had no pain tolerance,” Sarah replied, looking over at her boyfriend, and yes if they got out of this she was going to make sure he knew that’s what he was. “Whatever you think he’s done, he’s not the bad guy here. Chuck Bartowski could never be the bad guy.”

“Don’t know what you see in this guy, Blondie, but you’re wrong. We’re gonna find out what he’s doing with Gaez, and stop him. We owe it to Evelyn.”

“Evelyn? Daniel’s girlfriend?” 

Carina quickly pulled a gun on Sarah. “I knew it.”

“Wait, you misunderstand, he told me that she died and he’s trying to get revenge.”

“OR,” Carina said, getting up and walking over to Sarah with the gun at her head. “You were getting info for Shaw, found Curls, made a move on him, and now he thinks you’re his girlfriend, because, Honey, we all know you’re type isn’t nerds.”

“OR,” Chuck said, lifting up his head. “You got played by your other teammate who’s not with you, you’re chasing up the wrong tree, and you have a sniper trained at your head.” Sarah stared over at Chuck, and then saw the red dot on Carina’s head. “Sorry, Casey made me go through a lot of stuff in case I was kidnapped.” 

Carina turned toward Chuck. “Big guy, grunts a lot?”

“Christ,” they heard Casey grumble.

“John,” Carina said, grinning.

“John Casey, Prague, John Casey?” Zondra asked, chuckling.

“Bartowski, only you would get captured by half a CAT Squad,” John grumbled, coming down to join the others.

“Well at least he wasn’t handcuffed to a bed in his boxers by a quarter of the CAT Squad,” Carina retorted. Casey winced.

“Wait, is that the group that the end of the name means team squad?” Chuck was grinning and Zondra and Carina were having none of it.

“We’re so amazing you have to name us twice,” Carina replied. “Nice, by the way, the whole faking passing out.”

“Not convinced he faked it,” Casey grumbled untying Chuck. “And your welcome for all those nanobot trackers.”

“I still don’t think it was necessary to put them in the quiche.” He looked over at Sarah. “They are amazing to be honest.” He glanced at Carina. “Would you mind untying my girlfriend?” 

Carina glanced at Sarah. “Does she promise not to attack me?” She could see by the look on Sarah’s face she didn’t. 

Zondra walked over to Sarah and began to free her. “Remember I didn’t lick his face.” Sarah chuckled. “Zondra Rizzo, CIA.”

Sarah rubbed her wrists together. “Do you know Daniel Shaw?” Zondra shook her head. “His girlfriend was you former partner, Evelyn.”

“She had a boyfriend?” Carina looked surprised with this info. “Maybe that’s why she didn’t party with me much.”

Suddenly Carina was slammed up against a wall. She gulped at the blonde fury that held her there, an arm under her throat. “You ever touch him again like that, I will rip you arm off, shove it up your ass, stick my hand down your throat and shake your hand, are we clear?” Carina nodded. “And for the record that guy, that amazing nerd, he is EXACTLY my type.” Sarah let her go.

“She should have been on the squad,” Zondra mumbled.

“She wouldn’t have liked the cat suit you had to wear,” Casey muttered. Chuck made the mistake of picturing her in one. His brain misfired a little. Sarah glanced over at him, winked, and made a claw motion. Chuck’s brain leaked out of his ear. “Christ, Walker, you broke him.”

She walked over to him, put her hands on his face, tilted his head down, and gently kissed him. He rebooted and began to kiss her earnestly when he realized that he had an audience. He pulled away to see the grin on her face.

“Just remember you called me your girlfriend first.”

“Really?”

“Oh for the love of God,” Casey muttered. “Bartowski, you can mix your chocolate and peanut butter later.”

“I think that’s Casey’s way of saying having the sex,” Chuck said softly.

“Well, let’s don’t say either of those,” Sarah replied, a serious look on her face. “Let’s get this over with, I was having a very romantic evening with my boyfriend.” Chuck pointed at himself. “Mmmhmm.” She turned toward Casey grabbing Chuck’s hands, wrapping them around her middle. “Casey, I’m assuming you know something, otherwise you would have bolted by now.”

“The humanitarian relief charity, Humane Palms is a suspected front for a criminal organization.”

“The Gentle Hand,” Carina said, nodding. 

Chuck groaned. “I mean really, this sounds like a bad comic book bad guy name.”

“Ought to be up your alley,” Casey said. 

Chuck looked at him, and grinned. “Casey, you’re being serious.” Casey shrugged. “Okay, so he hired me to build him security that no one can hack. I could put a tracker in it.”

“Once you’re done, he kills you and then no one can get into it, that is if you’re that good,” Zondra said.

“Oh, he’s that good,” Sarah said. Chuck grinned down at her. “He’s the best.”

“I mean he’s your boyfriend and all, and he’s good at what he does, but he’s no world class hacker.” Sarah was smirking in Zondra’s direction. Sarah saw the look on Casey’s face, he knew. She turned and looked at Chuck. “Trust me?” 

The look he gave her said, “really?” “Always, Sarah. I’ll always trust you. I’ve learned what happens when I don’t.” She grinned at him, and turned back to Zondra and Carina. She gave a look at Casey who nodded his consent.

“He’s Piranha.” 

Zondra stared at her. “No way. He’s of gotten caught by now. He went to Stanford, they have programs there to recruit them.” Sarah looked up at Chuck who winked at her.

-ooooo-

8 years ago

“Chuck, I didn’t understand a word of that.” Chuck had spent twenty minutes explaining to Jenny his new program and how he was going to use it to make it big when he graduated college. 

“All I’m saying is, this program is going to make me a lot of money. I just need to find someone at Stanford to help me when I go.” A look of concern flashed across her face. “What?”

“Chuck, baby.” She dropped her head. She didn’t want to say it.

“I’m being too naive again, aren’t I?” 

She lifted her head, took his hands into hers and looked him in the eye. “No, you trust everyone and that’s great, but in this instance.” She took a deep breath. “Chuck, this is going to make you, and anyone who can attach themselves to you a ton of money. You can’t be perfect on things. You have to keep your head down. If you aren’t careful someone may try and take advantage of you.”

“That’s why you never score the highest on tests even though you know all the material.” She nodded. “Are you hiding?” She squeezed his hand. She would tell him everything, but she couldn’t tell it all to him yet. She needed to be out of high school so she could get away with him when she did. 

“Let’s just say I don’t invite trouble by being under the radar. High scores, but not too high. You gotta take care of you. But don’t worry, if they try and mess with you, I’ve got your back. Until you get that degree and you can start your company, let them think you aren’t the best. Really good, just not the best. And then, when you’re away from everyone, when no one from school can take credit for what you did, when no teacher can use your findings, you spread those wings and be the Nerd Boy I know you are.”

“I will Nerd girl.” She leaned in and kissed him. “You’re always watching out for me, aren’t you.”

“Always.”

-ooooo-

Now

“Excuse me,” Chuck said, and spun Sarah, making her giggle. “You said you were an analyst.” She nodded, and bit her bottom lip. “You were mad at me, you could of…”

“I’ll always protect you Nerd boy.” He kissed her softly on the lips.

“I really want to kill your dad.”

“Walker, take him home and watch him. I’ll stick with these two and come up with a plan,” Casey said. Sarah gave him a look. “You’re a former CIA analyst, you have training, you have martial art skills, and no one protects him better than you.” She had to smirk at that.

Chuck looked at him, stunned. “Casey, when you say home?”

“Tonight, stay at her place, no one knows you’re there.” Casey turned to Zondra and Carina. “Tomorrow you two can help me solidify his place and then we can all stay there.”

“Uh, Casey, Sarah’s just an analyst, she wouldn’t be in..” He saw the look on her face. “But her son….” The look got worse. “There’s only five bedrooms that actually have beds.”

“I have to have my own room,” Carina said grinning.

“Me too,” Zondra added.

“You can’t pay me enough money to sleep with you, Bartowski.” 

Chuck turned to Sarah who was grinning. “So do I sleep with Nerd Boy or the four year old who kicks all night?” With that she turned to Casey. “Give us a lift to our car.” Casey grinned as he walked Sarah outside. Chuck was walking as if in a dream and Zondra and Carina stood on either side of him.

“Looks like your girlfriend is kicking things up a notch,” Zondra said.

“I’d offer to give you some pointers but she was pretty insistent.”

“CHUCK!” Sarah yelled and he took off after her.

“We really should have had her in the squad,” Carina said to Zondra as they grabbed their gear and got ready to work with John Casey.


	9. Morgan Gives, Morgan Takes Away

Chuck and Sarah walked into her house, both quiet. Sarah was smirking, and Chuck, well, he was thinking. Morgan was asleep in a chair in the living room, and Jordan was asleep in his bed. Sarah came back from checking on Jordan and found Chuck in the kitchen, leaning back against the counter, arms crossed, deep in thought. 

She smiled, thinking he was worried about the new living arrangement. “Worried about all of this? It’s no big deal, Chuck.”

“I could have found you.” He said it so softly that Sarah almost thought she hadn’t heard him, that it was in her head. She turned. He was standing there, looking ashamed. “I could have found you. I am Piranha for crying out loud. You know what I could do….can do. You know me better than anyone, so you know what it meant for me not to try and find you.” She almost stopped him, but it was apparent by his face there was more there, something…deeper. “Everyone left me, and you kept teaching me how to protect myself, which granted, I was a bit naive.”

“It’s actually one of your best qualities, your belief in people.” He could barely make eye contact with her. “I destroyed that, and part of you hated me.” He nodded. “I took away part of what made you, well, you.” He worked his jaw, tears pooled in his eyes. “Maybe this was a mistake.” She said it softly, but she may have well screamed it the way Chuck reacted. She quickly clarified. “I don’t mean us, I mean the living situation.”

He snorted. “Not like we have a lot of a choice.” He swallowed. “You know if one of us, just once, would have tried to find the other one…”

She walked over to him and took his wrist, gently shaking it until he looked at her. “And what? We would have fixed this? Chuck, if you found out I had a kid…I mean you’re an amazing guy, but really? You think we could have done this over the phone? Let’s be honest, if we hadn’t met in person, I’m not sure what either of us would have said.”

“He’d of chased you down.” They both turned and there stood Morgan. 

“Buddy,” Chuck began.

“Zip it, both of ya.” Chuck and Sarah looked surprised. “I’m sick of this. Yes, you two screwed up, ROYALLY! I get it, you need to get everything out and clear the air, but it’s out, and now you two are dwelling.” He blinked for a second looking very tired. “Okay, maybe Chuck is more than you are, Sarah. Regardless…or is it irregardless?” Chuck shut his eyes for a second and prayed they didn’t go down the Morgan rabbit hole. “Anyway, you two need to accept you’ll never be happy without the other. If we left it up to you two your Facebook relationship status would be permalocked on “It’s Complicated” and Ellie’s eyebrow would twitch continuously, and no one, I MEAN NO ONE wants that! Now, I’m going home and going to bed so you two can figure things out.” He pulled out his wallet, dug through it, and tossed Chuck something. He looked down and saw it was a condom. “Don’t wake your boy, and don’t make another one.” With that, Morgan turned and left. Sarah looked at Chuck and then down to his hands. They both looked up at each other at the same time, Sarah smirking. 

“You know, Chuck, he is right. About a lot of things, but specifically I’ll never be happy with anyone else.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’ve said it, now let’s go to bed and get some sleep.” She reached down to his wrist to pull him into the bedroom.

Chuck planted himself. “I was gonna sleep on the couch.”

She rolled her eyes. “No, you need sleep. I understand, you aren’t there yet.” 

He nodded and let her lead him as he thought about what she said. “Wait, don’t you mean we aren’t there yet.”

She gave him a long look and an amused smile. “I said what I meant.”

-ooooo-

Chuck woke, not 100% sure where he was. He thought back and remembered everything that had happened last night. Sarah had pleaded with him last night, and he had given in. They had cuddled and snuggled, and dear lord had he missed that woman. A satisfied grin covered his face. He turned and was surprised to see he wasn’t alone. Sitting on Sarah’s side of the bed was Jordan.

“Mommy says we’ll be living with you for a while.” Chuck nodded. “Will you take me to preschool?”

“I’m not sure where preschool is, Buddy.”

“I just want you to ride with me and Mommy.”

“I can do that.” Chuck smiled at Jordan. Jordan was thrilled. “Mommy also says I have to knock on your door at night if I need her at your house.”

“My…uh, my door?”

“Yeah, she says she needs to sleep with you.”

Chuck swallowed…loudly. “She did, did she.” He realized his voice was a ridiculous octave. The door pushed open and there was Sarah, a grin on her face.

“Sleep well?” The grin on her face let him know she enjoyed her cuddle and snuggle time. He grinned back at her. “Jordan, can you give us a minute?” Jordan flung himself at Chuck, giving him a hug, surprising Chuck. He then disengaged, hopped down, and left the room. She stepped inside, and shut the door. “You okay?”

“I feel like I’m intruding in your life.”

“I feel like you’re finally at the place in my life you’re supposed to be.” She gave a shoulder bounce, and Chuck was more than a little surprised. “Bathroom’s all yours, we do need to head out soon to get him to preschool, but then I need to go to work.” She started to leave.

Chuck took a deep breath. “Huh, so that’s how you’re gonna do me, Walker?” Sarah froze mid-stride. “You’re supposed to protect me and you just take off.” She turned back around, a glint in her eye.

“You’re playing with fire, Bartowski.” Her voice was very low.

“You won’t burn me, I trust you.” Sarah stared at him for a moment, swallowed, turned, and left. Chuck started to get out of bed. 

Sarah came back into the room, cellphone to her ear. “Lisa, this is Sarah. I have a bit of a situation, it appears our contractor has gotten himself snared by a scam, and may be in some trouble. I am going to be mobile today. Anything pressing, please contact me, otherwise I won’t be in the office.” She paused, and grin. “Lisa, I am a professional. I’ll be all over him with my protection.” She laughed out loud, and the look in her eye towards Chuck made him gulp. She shut off her phone, looked at Chuck and batted her eyes. “I won’t burn you, but I will turn up the heat.” She laughed out loud as Chuck fled the bedroom.

-ooooo-

Since Sarah was taking the day off, she kept Jordan out of preschool and took him with them to Chuck’s house. The group had assembled in Chuck’s living room. Morgan had told Chuck he would retrieve his car for him. He had dropped it off earlier and as the night wore on, Chuck found himself staring off into space, thinking.

“How is he not going to get suspicious about so many people looking for him suddenly being in my life?”

The whole room paused what they were doing, and looked at Chuck. He had a valid point. 

“Creating potential new software for the DEA and CIA,” Sarah offered. Everyone turned to look at her. “Doing so is going to require a deep dive by the alphabet agencies, and as former members of both and having a working relationship with Mr. Bartowski, both Casey and myself have been asked to be a part of this joint venture to help you two in your research.”

“No offense, Sarah, but wouldn’t you want two computer geeks?”

“No, because Chuck Bartowski is so damn good that any regular agent can use his program and understand it.” The pride in which she talked about Chuck wasn’t lost on anyone in this room. Jordan came over and patted his leg.

“You did good, Chuck,” Jordan told him. “When Mommy sounds like that she’s proud of you. Maybe she’ll get you a treat later.” Chuck nearly choked.

“Maybe a treat for both of them,” Carina added. Sarah gave her a head shake and nodded toward Jordan. Carina grinned at her. “So what is it he’s working on?”

“Smart safe house?” Chuck asked, looking around. 

“Not bad, Bartowski,” Casey grunted. Chuck nodded at him. “We’re all setup, so tomorrow things can go back to normal. You go to work on Gaez’s program and I’ll setup a meet with Shaw.”

“No, I should,” Sarah said. Casey turned toward her and she flashed her eyes toward Jordan. “No one will question anything if I talk to him.” Sarah left after that to put Jordan down for the night. Chuck went into his bedroom, sat down at his computer desk, and got lost in email for a few minutes. He didn’t even hear her sneak into the room. Her hands touched his shoulders and he was transported back eight years ago. They slid down the front of his chest.

“You know,” he began, trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. “I could just buy another bed, and that would fix this whole problem.”

He felt her breath against his ear, making him shiver. “I don’t know what problem you’re speaking of. Is me cuddling and snuggling with you all night a problem?”

“No,” he squeaked. “It’s just sometimes I think about doing…well, uh…”

“Me, too, Chuck,” she whispered. He spun his chair, surprising her, and she found herself seated in his lap, him kissing her. She pulled away slightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, but I gotta be honest, of all the thoughts and dreams I had about this night.” She raised her eyebrows, smirking. “Hush,” he said, bopping the end of her nose. “It wasn’t with a house full of government agents.”

“Well, we don’t have to.”

“I am aware, it’s just…”

“I know, Baby. I know.” She stood up, took his hands and led him to the bed. “We do this how we want, remember?” Chuck nodded. “Tonight, I’m gonna cuddle you until you beg for mercy.”

“Inconceivable!” 

She raised an eyebrow. “I do not think that word means what you think it means.”

“Woman, you are playing with fire.”

She pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled back slightly. “You won’t burn me,” she whispered. He nearly whimpered, and she grinned at him. “Trust me, it’s gonna be sooooo worth it.”

-ooooo-

“Damn it, we’ve spooked him,” Casey grumbled. It had been a week of what Chuck was referring to as “Club Fed”. For a week Chuck had worked on the security for Gaez, and at night, surprisingly, he had actually shown Carina and Zondra things he had created the alphabet agencies had used. Gaez had left the country and now another member of the Gentle Hand was their go between. The problem, he was a known assassin named Bob. Chuck was pretty sure that wasn’t his real name, although Chuck was really hoping it was Roberto…Casey had told him there was no way his real name was Roberto.

“So how are things with you and Walker?”

Chuck’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Uh, they’re fine, Casey.”

“So you, uh, you two…”

“NO, CASEY, NO! We are not having this conversation!”

Casey closed his eyes and grimaced. “I just wondered when this is over…”

“She’s probably going back to her place.” 

Casey nodded. “I just things were better than that.”

“They are, Casey, it’s just, there’s a house full of people, and frankly, every time we get time alone, I’m exhausted from work all day.”

“And Jordan.” 

Chuck nodded. “Yeah, we’ve been getting…closer.”

“As you should.” Casey was quiet for a moment.

Chuck studied him. “What is it, Casey? We both know there is a good chance this was his plan all along. Sending a hitman isn’t that big of a stretch. Now the questions about Sarah and Jordan.” 

Casey gave him a long look, got up, and shut the door to his office, making Chuck’s eyebrows go up. Casey walked back around, pulled out a contract and tossed it to Chuck. Chuck took one look at it and shook his head. Casey made a motion to keep going, and Chuck flipped to the financials. His eyes bugged out of his head. 

“Granted you don’t need the money, but…”

“You get a chance to do your job and serve your country.” Casey nodded. Chuck looked up from the contract. “Take the back end of the house and make it your command center?” 

Casey nodded again. “The house is big enough it would effectively be two parts, you’re living area with whoever is there, and then our bedrooms and command center.

Chuck flipped some pages. “Nice, a budget to furnish said rooms.” He looked up at Casey. “After I designed it and got everything I wanted, I never saw the point in furnishing the others.”

“Didn’t want to do it yourself,” Casey said softly. Chuck nodded. “Maybe this is a bad idea.”

“What am I missing?”

“Personnel.” He wouldn’t look Chuck in the eyes. 

Chuck flipped to it. “DEA agent Carina Miller.” He looked up, Casey still wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Civilian contractor Barsoft as Overwatch and support.” He looked at Casey. “You and I?” Casey nodded. “CIA agents Zondra Rizzo and….Daniel Shaw?” Chuck looked up again. Casey still wouldn’t look at him. “State Department Liaison….Sarah Walker.”

“Walker and Shaw wouldn’t be based out of this house unless you wanted them. I’ve talked to Shaw. He prefers to have his own living quarters away from here.” Chuck sat there silent. “No one has approached Walker, yet.” 

“You want me to ask her?”

“No, I don’t want you two to do it.”

“Because of safety?”

Casey snorted. “No, because you’ll get stupid.” Chuck had an amused smile on his face. “Bartowski you know you. You’ll use this thing to push you two apart.”

“What’s the real reason?”

“You’ll want to bring along Grimes and technically you can sneak him in as part of BarSoft.” Chuck threw back his head and laughed.

-ooooo-

“So we remain incountry?” Sarah was flipping through the contract. Chuck wanted Casey there to explain anything he didn’t understand. Not that he didn’t understand much, it was just Casey and Sarah spoke the same language when it came to this kind of stuff. He kinda understood the looks Casey gave him and Morgan now when they had some of their discussions. Chuck had also insisted Shaw joined them since it affected all of them. Sarah had given him a funny look him he told her that.

“That’s the goal. You know as well as I that there might be a mission that requires you to do something more. We do have the option of turning such missions down, but I’ve been assured we’d never be asked unless all other avenues had been exhausted.”

Sarah looked at Casey and then glanced at Chuck. “I don’t know,” she began. 

“Graham’s dead,” Shaw said softly. Sarah jerked her head up. “Some type of explosion. He was working something off books. The new Director is dying to get Chuck to be the civilian contractor because of his cyber abilities. Sarah, I promise you if I thought this was one bit hinky I’d tell you. For all our problems, I’ve never lied to you.”

Sarah nodded. “No,” she replied softly. “You never have.” She looked at Chuck. “I guess we need to talk.” Chuck nodded. Everyone left Chuck’s office leaving the two of them alone.

“What do I do?” 

Sarah gave him an amused look. “You’re a grown man, Chuck.”

“Am I?” He had an amused smile on his face.

“You are,” she replied in a husky voice, walking towards him. She slipped her arms around his neck.

“You know, I have this kickass girlfriend that used to give me the greatest advice.”

“I’m not happy about Carina and Zondra living with you.”

“I am happy they are moving to the other end of the housewaitaminute! You think they should?”

She leaned against him, her full weight pressed into him. He had trouble focusing. She moved her lips to less than an inch from his ear. “We would be working very closely together if took this job.”

“I’m so gonna hate you and Jordan leaving.”

She pulled away and studied him. “Are you asking me to stay, because if you are, Chuck Bartowski, the sleeping arrangement is going to change.” She smirked at the confusion on his face. “There’s going to be a lot less sleeping.”

“For the record,” he choked out. “That’s not a reason for you to leave.”

“Do you want me to stay?” she asked softly.

“God, yes,” he almost whined. “But, it’s not you and I anymore.” 

There was a look on her face, was it pride? “See, you think you can’t do this, we three can’t be a family, but it’s those unselfish thoughts right there that tell me we can.”

“Oh, Sarah, there is no can.” The look fell from her face. “We will. I promise you that. We three are going to be a family.” He paused, and then decided to hurry on, because she had the look of a hungry lioness on her face. “It’s just our family got a lot bigger, than either of us expected. Lots of crazy cousins, or aunts and uncles, or whatever you want to call that bunch.”

She pulled him into a kiss, and he noticed she was pushing him backwards. He began to walk back, her matching his every stride. He hit the desk with the back of his legs, and he sat, Sarah climbing up on top of him. There were a million reasons why they should stop, but he was really having trouble figuring out any of them. A knock on the door, slightly pulled him out of his thoughts of her, but not enough to acknowledge the door. That was there mistake.

“Chuck, what’s this I hear about working for the gov…OH COME ON!” 

The door slammed and Sarah dropped her head down on Chuck’s chest. “Morgan does have some special timing doesn’t he,” she murmured. 

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Sarah.”

She looked up at him, amusement covering her face. “Love you, Bartowski.” She pushed away from him. “I guess you want me to help you shop for the furnishings?”

“Since I hope you live there permanently one day, yeah.” 

She paused from gathering her things and turned toward him. “You keep saying stuff like that, and I might not leave.” She walked back, kissed him, making him forget how to spell his name, and left.

It was a minute before he could gather his thoughts. “I’m pretty sure that’s not the threat she thinks it is.”


	10. A Different Type of Family

“What is he doing?” Zondra asked Carina. 

Carina glanced out the window and saw Chuck sitting in front of the pool. Sarah had left with Jordan over two hours ago. Bob the assassin now had the security Chuck had built, and left without an incident. Chuck was pretty sure that Casey being on one side of him and Shaw on the other when he handed over the program had something to do with it. The CIA and NSA were already having a field day from the information the program was feeding them. As much as Daniel was mad he didn’t get to put a bullet in Gaez’s head he had to admit that Chuck was right. This way was better, and this way included a future with his son. 

Carina and Zondra had left Chuck alone since the two Walkers had left earlier, but they were beginning to think they might have to do something soon. That was when Morgan opened the front door. As he entered, he stopped in his tracks, the same way he had ever since he first saw Carina.

“How is she so beautiful?” he muttered. He meant to say it to himself, but Morgan had never really mastered that technique. 

Carina grinned at Morgan and studied him. “The beard.” She paused and he stood there waiting gleefully for her words. “I like it.” 

He looked like he won the lottery. There was an awkward silence and Morgan realized it was his turn to talk in the conversation. “Jordan is having a hard time going to sleep because he misses Chuck.”

Carina thought a second. “Why are you here?” Morgan looked like the kid caught in the cookie jar. “While I assume you are glad to see me, I have to believe I wasn’t the reason you came over here.”

“It’s not, but I will spend everyday going forward coming to see you if you let me.” Carina and Zondra shared a glance.

Casey looked ill. “Christ, Grimes, spit it out before you drown yourself in lady feelings.” 

“He wants his room back,” Carina said.

“OF COURSE I DO!” Morgan looked exasperated and threw his hands in the air. “I was the original roommate. There was nothing explicit in the house rules about me NOT sleeping on the couch El Buffo.”

Zondra leaned over to Carina, and spoke with a low voice, but loud enough for Morgan to hear. “Think he’s as hairy everywhere else as he is on his face.” Morgan blushed and Carina smirked.

Something outside caught Morgan’s eye. “Guys, Chuck’s getting a phone call.” They turned, watched Chuck talk on the phone, hang up, come inside, grab his keys, and head toward the door. “Chuck, where are you going?”

He spun towards them. “Jordan can’t sleep, I’m going to see my s--” he paused. Morgan was grinning. I’m going to see him and see if I can help him go to sleep.”

“Good,” Casey said, staring at the others. He was standing there, arms crossed, a no nonsense look on his face. No one said anything. “That kid’s been through enough.” Chuck nodded and headed out the door. Everyone turned toward Casey. “What?”

“Married in 6 months?” Carina asked. Casey laughed.

“Three,” Morgan replied, and then, as though a thought hit him, went over to Chuck’s computer.”

“Grimes, what are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing, Casey. Just making sure my officiant’s license is up to date.”

-ooooo-

Chuck opened the door and saw Sarah on the couch with Jordan. Jordan looked up at Chuck and threw his hands up to be held. Chuck walked over, scooped him up, and sat down beside Sarah.

“What’s wrong, Buddy? Your mom said you want me?”

“Why can’t we stay with you? Everyone else is.” Chuck and Sarah exchanged a glance. He noticed she was fighting a smirk…not very well.

He looked down at Jordan, intentionally ignoring Sarah. “But, Buddy, you just moved to this house. Don’t you want to stay here in your room.”

Jordan just shrugged. “I like being at your place better.” Chuck felt, rather than saw, Sarah wince at that one. He wasn’t sure what to say. “Don’t you want us there, Chuck?”

Sarah had heard enough. It was one thing when she got to see him get just a bit uncomfortable when Chuck was thinking about asking them to move in, but for Jordan to emotionally blackmail him… “Okay, Jordan, I think that’s enough for tonight. Chuck came over and you got to see him, you promised you would go to bed if you saw him”

Jordan gave Chuck a hug. “Thank you, Chuck.”

“Hey, Buddy, it’s not that I don’t want you there, it’s just that’s something your mom and I have to figure out. My dad left me when I was a kid, so I get it. But I’m not leaving, I’ll be at my house, and you can call me, and I’ll see you. I know I’m not your dad, but I’m not leaving.”

Sarah took Jordan toward the bedroom. “Good night, Chuck,” Jordan called out. 

“Good night, Buddy.” 

Chuck and Sarah locked eyes for a minute. She has an indescribable smile on her face, and then disappeared down the hall. Chuck sat on the couch, not sure what to do. In a perfect world they’d be a family, and Jordan would be his son. Jordan wanted to live with him, Chuck nearly called him his son earlier. Chuck was so confused as to what to do.

“I’m so sorry, Chuck. I didn’t intend for him to say that.” Chuck looked up at Sarah and gave her a grin. “He’s having trouble.”

“Hey, at least it’s that he wants to see me instead of not wanting to see me.” She sat down beside him and squeezed his leg. “I’m sorry I’m causing the problem.”

She gave him a level look. “Chuck, you’re not the problem. He thinks he has a second dad and he’s kinda better than the first. This is on Daniel, not you.”

Chuck looked down at his hands. “Full truth?” He looked over and saw her nod. “When I left my house and they asked me where I was going, I nearly said to see my son.” Sarah pulled both her lips between her teeth to keep from smiling. “Since you’ve left, I’ve missed two people.”

“If only there was something we could do about it,” she said softly. 

He looked her in the eye. “Are we moving too fast?”

She shook her head, and amused smile on her face. “Not fast enough if you ask me.” Chuck’s jaw dropped and she bounced a shoulder. “Deal with it.” Chuck gave her a look that nearly melted her. He took her hand, gently tugging her toward him. She surprised him by planting her far foot, stepping over him, and sitting on his lap. She smirked at him. 

He pulled her toward him, their foreheads touching. He kissed the tip of her nose, earning a smile, and then he slowly captured her lips with his. She squirmed against him, a happy sigh coming out of her. His arms wrapped around her torso and she wrapped hers around his neck. His hands rand across her back and touched the bare skin where her pants and shirt met. She pulled back quickly.

“Chuck, we can’t…Jordan.” 

He nodded, a mixture of understanding and frustration on his face. She stood up, and he did the same. He gave her a hug as she looked at him questioningly. He walked over to the door, and turned back to her.

She decided to end this quickly before he did something really stupid. “Where the hell do you think you’re going, Bartowski?”

“Uh, you just said, right there,” pointing toward the couch. “Chuck, we can’t.”

“That’s right, we can’t right there. I have a son and he doesn’t need to see that.” She walked toward him smirking, as he worked out her words in his head. She locked the door, and took his hand, leading him down the hallway. “Worked it out, yet?”

“I’m a little slow.”

“Now we know that’s not true, Nerd Boy.”

“How come it is so hot when you call me that?” She pulled him into her bedroom, shut the door, grabbed his arm, spun him as he hit the door and she trapped him there against it. “This is new,” he sputtered.

“Nah, I just didn’t want to scare you back then,” she said with a wink. “I love you Chuck Bartowski. I have for a long time.”

“I love you Sarah. And I am begging you, if this is a dream, please don’t wake me.”

“Deal, now quiet, mamma has work to do.”

“That shouldn’t be so mrphf.” Sarah began to kiss him and he began to get lost within her. He felt his shirt being pulled out of his pants, the buttons slowly unbuttoned. She pulled away as she pushed his shirt off of him and she stared into his eyes. He saw love there…a whole lot of lust, but love. She stepped back, pulled off her shirt, and shucked off her pants. Chuck swallowed. He walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist. She lifted an eyebrow, smiled, and pulled him toward the bed. He reached for his pants, and she smacked his hand gently, making him smile.

“Stop, I want to enjoy this.” Chuck grinned at her. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, looking in his eyes the entire time. A saucy smile covered her face. He leaned down, capturing her lips in his. Her eyes got wide in surprise a second later when her bra was unfastened. 

“I’m sorry, was it only supposed to be you enjoying it?” He waggled an eyebrow at her, and she tackled him to the bed. She grabbed his pants and flung them off, and then her bra. Chuck lay there, trying to figure out where to look.

“What, you not enjoying yourself?” She waggled her eyebrows with that one.

“You’re gonna get it now, Missy.” Before he could move, she pounced him. A minute later they were both naked, him on his back, her over him. 

“Sarah, are you sure?”

“Am I sure I’m in love with you and I want this more than anything? Am I sure that I want you in my life every single day? Am I sure I want you in Jordan’s life? Yes. Am I sure that you’re going to survive this? No.”

Chuck took his hand and rubbed the back of his fingers on her face. She closed her eyes and got lost in the touch. She opened them and leaned forward. “Hi,” he said with a grin.

“Hi,” she replied with her own grin.

“I think we need to have a long talk about things.”

“Later if you don’t mind, I’m busy.”

“You mean, gettin’ busy.” Sarah gave him a look. “Right, shut up and kiss you. It’s always that I’m too talkative. I mean mphf.” The kiss quieted him for the moment. Then he wasn’t as quiet, but that was okay, because she wasn’t either.

-ooooo-

“Don’t go,” he muttered with a crackly voice. Daylight was just coming in the bedroom window. Chuck had started to leave last night, not because he didn’t want to stay, but because he didn’t want to make things weird for Jordan. Sarah asked him to stay. They had made sure they were dressed somewhat, just in case. 

“Hey, I’m just gonna get Jordan up so I can get him to preschool.” She stretched and he felt every inch of her against him. 

He let out a low groan. “You are positively evil.” He opened an eye and saw her beside him, propped on an elbow looking him over, smirking. “You look proud of yourself.”

She bounced a shoulder. “What can I say, Nerd Boy you know how to scratch my itches.” 

He took the backs of his fingers and softly stroked her cheek. “You know this is all I thought about all that time we were apart.” She started to say something but he quickly shook his head. “No, I’m not upset, it’s just I love you, and if I could do this every day, start the morning off just seeing you….”

She took his hand and rubbed it against her face. “You can.” 

“Tell me how.”

She grinned at him, lowered herself onto his left side. “I have it on good authority there’s room at your place and Jordan would love to live there.”

“But what about Jordan, do you really think--” The bedroom door open and both Chuck and Sarah turned to look at Jordan who walked in, looking sleepy. 

“Mommy, can I have cereal for breakfast this morning?”

“Absolutely,” she chirped. Chuck was holding in the laughter of the ridiculousness of the situation. “Chuck was nice enough to stay over and see you this morning.”

“Thanks, Chuck.” He turned and left the room.

Chuck let out a breath. “Well, that went better than expected.” 

Jordan came back into the room. “Wouldn’t it be easier if we just stayed at you house?”

“Jordan,” Sarah began.

“Sarah, may I?” She gave him a look, shrugged, and settled into his arms. “Jordan, buddy, what if you and your mom moved in with me?”

“Would Mommy get her own room?”

Sarah let out a wet laugh. “Jordan, I don’t want my own room.” 

Jordan thought about it for a second. “Okay, but Morgan said he wanted to live there too.”

Sarah was snickering into Chuck’s shoulder, and Chuck was just shaking his head. “Jordan, buddy, uncle Morgan and I have to have a loooooong talk before he can stay.”

“But we are?”

Chuck turned to Sarah. “It’s up to your mom, Buddy.” Sarah grinned at him.

-ooooo-

“I think the short one should get to stay,” Carina said. Carina, Zondra, Casey, and Chuck were all in the living room talking about how things would be. The house was built in a way it could have two separate families live there. Ellie always kidded him it was so she could move in with Awesome and their family one day. Chuck had never told her she was right, but she was.

“You talking about the bearded gnome or the cute one?” Zondra asked. 

Carina grinned. “Sounds like the same guy to me.”

“Fine, he sleeps in the room beside you,” Casey muttered. 

“You guys know I kicked him out last time for sleeping El Boffo.” Chuck wanted to make sure everyone knew what they were signing up for. 

“Carina is well aware,” Zondra muttered.

Chuck looked around the room. “I would like you three to say whatever you are going to say about the new living situation now. I mean it, get it out now.”

“Do you think we can get reimbursed for having to buy earplugs?” Casey asked.

“How many Chucks can a Sarah--” Carina began.

“WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!” Chuck yelled. Carina and Zondra were crying they were laughing so hard. “Perhaps I didn’t think this through.”

“Didn’t think what through?” Sarah asked, walking in with Jordan. Chuck turned to her and smiled.

“Telling Carina to get all her lewd comments out at once,” Zondra answered.

“What’s a lewd comment?” Jordan asked. Everyone turned to Zondra, Chuck and Sarah with the same amused expression on their faces.

“It’s a bad comment that Carina isn’t going to make around you,” Chuck replied, staring at Carina. Carina bit the inside of her jaw. “Isn’t that right, Carina?”

“No, DAD, I’m not.”

“Chuck’s your dad?” Jordan asked, his eyes wide.

Sarah was beside her self right then, first Chuck was watching out for Jordan, now Carina had stepped in it. She decided to take over before it got worse. Sarah squatted down beside him. “No, Sweetie. She’s calling Chuck dad because Chuck is looking out for you.”

“Isn’t that what good dads do?” 

Sarah wasn’t sure how to answer.

“Kid,” Carina began. “He’ll make sure nothing happens to you, or me, or Zondra, or any of us, because Chuck is a good dude. So, in that way, he’s a dad.”

Jordan turned toward Chuck smiling. “So he’s my dad. I’m going to my room.” Chuck started to say something, shut his mouth, turned to Sarah who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. He spun toward Carina.

“You’re welcome, Curls,” Carina said shrugging. “You know it was bound to happen I just sped it all up.” Sarah laughed, wrapped her arm around his, and pulled him away.

“Hey,” he said softly. “I meant to say this earlier, but well, you walked into some stuff. Welcome home.”

She looked at him, her eyes full of tears. She turned into him and kissed him softly. She was there. She was finally home.

-ooooo-

Later, after everyone had retired to different sides of the house the front door opened and Morgan entered, his hands in the air like he had returned, victorious.

“Honey,I’m home!” Sarah chuckled.

“Chuck, I swear, I’ll behave.”

“Not up to me, it’s up to them,” Chuck said, jerking his thumb to the other side of the house. Morgan opened his arms, and Chuck stood and hugged him.

“Night, buddy, love you,” Morgan said, heading down the hallway.

“Love you, buddy.” 

Sarah shook her head at the two. “Come on, Jordan, it’s bedtime.”

“Okay, Mom.” He hopped up, came over and hugged Chuck. “Night, Chuck, love you,” he said, mimicking Morgan. Chuck caught Sarah’s eye. It was indescribable. 

He pulled away, and ruffled Jordan’s hair. “Love you, Buddy.” Jordan wrapped his arms around Chuck again. Sarah led him to the bedroom, wiping the tears from her eyes. Chuck sat there for a second and realized, he had the woman he loved, and the family he always dreamed of. It was up to him to not make the same mistakes his parents did.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, we have most of the story, but not all. Some of it seems to contradict, but it's part of the larger puzzle. Hoped you liked it, reviews are always welcomed…til next time.
> 
> DC


End file.
